


When the Avengers go on a road trip

by sparklingmorning



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmorning/pseuds/sparklingmorning
Summary: - Where Civil War never happened, Peter is adopted by The Avengers, and they're are all one big happy family.-Tony is forced into a road trip with the rest of the Avengers-Just a bunch of fluff and Avengers bonding time





	1. Chapter 1

Peter looked up as Tony entered the room. He already had his Spiderman suit on, and was just about to jump out into the night.

Tony didn't say anything, just watched as Peter guilty slid back from the window. 

“Hmmm” Tony said, his gaze resting on the halfway completed calculus homework on Peter’s desk. “Wasn't there some sort of rule you were supposed to follow? Something about oh, I don't know, doing your homework before going out as Spiderman?” 

Peter rolled his eyes, but took off his Spiderman mask. “I'm almost done anyway” He said sulkily, “And it’s super duper boring” 

Tony sighed. This kid. “Welcome to high school” He said scathingly, and leaned against the doorway. He paused for a second, unsure about how to tell Peter The News. 

“Pepper has me going to an… event this week” He eventually muttered, frowning distastefully at the word “event’.

He looked up at Peter, who was obviously waiting for the big announcement here. Usually Tony just left-he did have a lot of meetings- and then sent a text as to when he was coming back. 

Tony sighed, wondering if he was able to get out of this, when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Ugh. 

“And this event” Steve said, smiling broadly, “Is far enough away for a road trip!” 

Peter blinked. Several times. “Ummm...okay? What's… wait what's going on” He looked from Steve to Tony and then back to Steve again. 

And then, of course, Clint decided to shove his face into the doorway. Tony wondered if just maybe, if he managed to run fast enough, get FRIDAY to shut down the doors, he would be able to escape before…

“We’re all going on a road trip!” Clint shouted joyfully, and Tony growled softly. Yes, growled. This was a case in which growling was a perfectly ordinary reaction. 

Peter bit his lip, obviously suppressing a bout of laughter. The little brat. “Wait, all of us?” He asked, and his smile widened. “Like everyone? In one car? Oh my god how did you guys get Tony to agree to this? Are we going to take one of his cars? No wait, we should take a super old car. Like, tiny old car, squish everyone into it! The full road trip experience!” He rambled on, and the paused and looked at Tony. 

Who, by the way, was planning five different escape routes at that exact moment. Four of them involved the Iron Man suit. Only one had Clint getting injured, because Tony had some self control. All of them required Peter to  _ stop looking so goddamn happy about this idea.  _

“Yup! Everyone's coming!” Steve said jorfully. “But we would need to fit in everyone, so it has to be a big car or maybe two?” Steve thought for a moment, mentally counting everyone. Nat, Bucky, Wanda, Hill, Vision could sit on the roof or something, Sam, himself, Clint, Tony, and Peter… 

“Nah we can break a few laws and squish everyone into one SUV.” Clint said, sticking out his tongue at Tony, “It'll be more fun that way! But yes Peter, we will definitely be taking an old car. No fancy new driving vehicles” He looked pointedly at Tony. 

And just like that, now three of the escape routes had Clint injured in the process. Number four involved him getting covered in mud, which was just as appealing. Number five was not in question anymore, but Tony kept it in mind. Being a good “friend” and all that. 

Steve frowned, obviously still caught up on the “breaking a few laws” point. But Peter was smiling, no scratch that, that wasn't a smile, he was absolutely beaming, and he had already jumped up, his calculus homework forgotten once again. 

“This is so awesome! When is the event? When are we gonna go? What should I pack? Are we going to make any stops? Can we bring snacks? What-” 

Tony cut Peter off by scowling at him. No. Peter was supposed to be on his side. He was supposed to not want to do this. Stupid betrayal. 

“Apparently Steve and Clint are organizing all of this, so feel free to ask them” Tony said grumpily. He started to walk out, contemplating whether if he escaped now, would there be enough time to track him down before the event? Probably. Dammit, he would have to wait until later. 

Although, as both Clint and Steve sent him smirkes of PURE EVIL, he really contemplated risking it all and doing his throw-mud-at-everyone plan. Because this was awful and why why why did he ever agree to this? 

***

The car they ended up choosing was an old, broken down SUV that had paint chipping and one of the review mirrors were god and

“Did you people get this car out of a dumpster?” Tony asked plainly, surveying the old, damaged piece of garbage. 

Steve looked very offended while Peter tried-and failed- to hide his snickering. Even Nat looked fairly amused. 

Tony frowned, evidently confused. What the heck was going on?

“Tony, man, that's his car” Sam explained, taking pity on Tony’s obvious ignorance. 

“Oh.” Tony looked over the car again. “My question still stands.” 

“Alright let's get going shall we?” Wanda intereuppled hastily as they saw Steve start to step toward Tony. She grabbed Steve and started to basically shove him toward the driver's seat. 

Everyone ended up very, very tightly squished. Tony had called shotgun, so he was sitting there with a smug, happy smile as he surveyed everyone else. Steve looked slightly worried. 

Sam and Bucky had callen second row, so they too were very pleased. Vision sat between them on the floor. 

Which left Peter, Nat, Wanda, Hill, and Clint to be shoved together in the back. Five people in the three-person wide seat. Needless to say, Peter was in the middle. 

For the first time since this awful idea had begun, Tony began to look truly happy. Really, this whole road trip thing was worth it just to see Nat glaring at everyone as Clint started to fall asleep on her shoulder, and the look on Hill’s face as Steve started lecturing about seatbelt safety. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 


	2. Chapter Two

“So what's this thing we’re going to anyway?” Peter asked suddenly. It had been quiet for a whole thirty seconds since they had started driving, and Tony knew it wouldn't last. 

“Some science convention” He said, frowning at his phone. He actually didn't really know. Pepper had just called him and insisted that he go. He had mentioned it in passing to Steve, who had gotten excited about it, and then one short conversation later this had happened.

“That's so cool!” Peter said excitedly, and he squirmed to look out the window, shoving Clint in the ribs with his elbow while doing so. 

“Hey watch it short stack” Clint said grumpily, having been awoken from his short nap. Nat shoved him off her shoulder, and he pouted silently. 

“Where are we driving through? Are we going to make any stops?” Peter asked excitedly, then frowned. He looked at Tony. “Did anyone bring any snacks?” 

“Also,” Clint said, “How far away is this? Because I have very important matters to get to when we get back” 

“Oh like what, playing video games?” Nat asked, raising her eyebrows. Clint shrugged. “Yes, video games. They are a very important part of the daily training.” 

Tony smiled widely at Steve, who looked quite disappointed in the Avengers. “I knew this was a mistake!” Tony said happily, “Alright, let's go back. Nobody brought snacks, it’s a couple days away, and Clint needs his precious video games!” 

Steve looked back at the rest of them. “You guys, this is a wonderful bonding opportunity. A family road trip! And we can get food on the way there.” 

“So everyone should just shut up and enjoy this” Sam finished, leaning back cozily. 

“Easy for you to say, your not the one squished back here” Clint muttered grumpily. Hill patted his shoulder in mock comfort, earning herself a glare. 

“We don't have snacks?” Peter looked around sadly. Tony frowned and reached into his pocket. He usually carried around at least one bag of chips, regardless of where they were going. The kid was always hungry. 

He tossed them to the back seat, where Peter caught them easily. Clint leaned forward, evidently awaiting his own bag. 

Tony tossed him a box of tissues instead. “Get your own food.” he said, and Clint huffed angrily. 

“So, anyone know any road trip games?” Wanda said as Bucky began to snicker at Clint. Silence filled the car. She frowned. “Nobody knows any possible game a group of people can play in a car,” She said flatly. 

“We can play video games! Oh wait” Clint said pointedly, glaring at Tony. Nat shoved him. 

“Be nice” She said, flashing him one of her Evil Glares. He shrunk back into his seat, muttering something about how yes he was nice but this was evil and everyone was evil and he didn’t want to be here. 

Hill sighed. Sam had started snoring- he had already fallen asleep. 

“Okay, someone wake Sam up,” Steve said. “We’re going to play....” He frowned, and let the pause linger. Bucky shoved Sam, who jumped up, disgruntled at his rude awakening. 

“Twenty questions” Peter piped up when the silence went on for too long. Everyone turned to look at him, and he shrugged. “What, it’s a good game. You know, someone thinks of something, and everyone else tries to guess it in twenty or less yes-or-no questions!” 

Tony fought the urge to leap out of the car right there and then. The road trip was bad enough. But could he use this  _ silent  _ time to think up new ideas? Well, apparently not anymore. 

Bucky looked back at Peter. “Okay, you start,” he said. 

Peter frowned for a couple seconds, then smiled. “Okay, got it” 

Hill sat up. “Is it a person?” She asked. Peter shook his head.

“An object?” Steve asked as they made a right turn. At seeing Peter’s nod, he grinned triumphantly. 

Clint looked around and his brows furrowed in concentration. “Is it inside this car” he finally asked, and let out a celebratory yell as Peter nodded again. 

Everyone-even Tony- started looking around the car. “Is it bigger than…” Tony thought for a second, “A soccer ball?” 

“Nope,” Peter said, and Nat looked around again. 

“Is it smaller than a soccer ball?” She asked, and Bucky glared at her. 

“Why would you waste a question on that!” He said, annoyed. She raised her eyebrows, then looked at Peter, who was shaking his head. 

“Huh,” Bucky said, then his eyes landed on the tissue box that Tony had tossed Clint. “Is it that?” He asked, and the nine of them looked at Peter, who was…

Nodding.

Everyone groaned, and Peter laughed. “You guys guessed it in five questions!” He said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

Clint stared at him, then shook his head in mock disappointment. “Out of all the things in the world,” he said, “You choose a  _ box of tissues _ that Tony gave me?” 

“Technically, it is still mine,” Tony said and reached out to grab it. Clint shoved his hand away. “Nope. I guessed it, its mine, you gave it to me” he said stubbornly. Tony glared. 

“Alright, Peter, you are never being the thinker-person for this game again,” Wanda said flatly and looked around as everyone nodded in agreement. 

“You guys won though!” Peter protested indignantly, “Shouldn’t you be happy about that?” 

“We won because it was, no offense,” Sam said, “The lamest thing you could have possibly thought of” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, it wasn’t the best thing. You go next then if you think you’r so great” 

Sam shrugged. “Alright. I already got one. Who wants to guess first?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic on here so its not that great, but im hoping my writing will improve as it goes along!


	3. Chapter Three

Halfway through the fifth round of the game, Peter had noticed the ice cream shop from the window. They had been driving through mostly deserted areas for a while- cows, grass, trees, more cows. And yet, in the middle of nowhere, a small, rickety ice cream shop. 

“Can we go there?” Peter asked excitedly, jumping up and down in his seat. Clint perked up too, looking out the window. 

“I’m hungryyy” Clint whined, “Let’s go!” 

Tony shrugged. “Fine. We can get more snacks there too” He glanced at Peter, who beamed at that. 

Steve turned the car toward the dusty path and parked it. The group of them all rushed to go outside, Clint collapsing in a heap as soon as they were out. 

“Fresh air! Finally!” he yelled, making snow angels...dust angels? In the ground. Peter giggled. 

Bucky looked at the shop, then around. “Are we sure there aren't any… threats here?” He asked in a low voice while looking at Steve.

“It looks pretty safe… hey Peter, how's your weird spidey sense doing” Sam yelled out. Peter frowned and looked around. 

“I'm not picking up on anything dangerous. “ He said, shrugging slightly. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Bucky, everything is fine. Nobody is going to harm precious little Steve” At this Steve glared at him, “Let's just go and get some ice cream” 

The ten of them trudged into the shop, taking up most of the tiny room. Tony looked around in confusion. “This...this is an ice cream shop right?” He asked. 

The shop was absolutely thin, and covered in dust. There was a little sign on the counter that read “Open” (shouldn't that be hanging outside? Whats the use of an “open” sign inside of the shop?) and a thick layer of dust covered everything. 

Oh, and there wasn't any ice cream in site. 

“Of course,” Peter said mournfully. “Just our luck”. His stomach rumbled. 

Tony frowned and flipped open his phone. “C'mon guys, let’s go,” he said, as the number started dialing. “We can order pizza at the nearest hotel.” he frowned and looked at Steve. “Where is the nearest hotel?” He asked. 

Steve sighed and started looking through his phone. Tony was still saying something about pizza- and delivering it to “the middle of nowhere”? 

Maybe this hadn't been the best idea. After all, Clint was making dust angels in the ground, and Tony was having a minor meltdown- It didn't help that he hadn't had any coffee since this morning. 

Steve just wanted to something… family like. Bonding, group time, etc etc. He certainly has not pictured them standing in front of an old, broken down ice cream shop with no idea where the nearest hotel or grocery store was. Hell, he didn't even know where the nearest fast-food place was. 

“It’ll get better,” Bucky said from behind him, and Steve whirled around. Bucky motioned to the complaining Avengers, sprawled out in the dust. 

“They'll appreciate it more once we get some food and rest,” Bucky said. 

“There's no reception here, and I don’t know where to get either of those” Steve said, dunking his head in slight embarrassment. He had already tried to look it up on his phone, which, of course, had no reception. Maybe he should have planned this out better. It was just so exciting, the prospect of having a road trip, all of them, together...

Bucky blinked a couple times, then rested his hand on Steve’s forehead. “Are you sick?” he asked flatly. 

Steve frowned in confusion. 

“Steve,” Bucky said, a note of weariness in his voice, “We have Tony Stark here with us. He is ordering a pizza right now. How? I have no idea. He’s Tony. Stark. I  _ think _ we're going to be okay.” 

Letting out a little laugh, Steve sighed. “He’s never going to let me live this down” he muttered as he walked over to Tony. 

“And I'm telling you, the pizza better be here in ten minutes!” Tony was still yelling. Peter was listening intently, barely holding back laughter. 

Steve tapped Tony on the shoulder. He turned around, yelling out a last, “It better be here!” into the phone before hanging up. 

“What?” Tony snapped, “Finally realize this is pointless and we should just fly there on a jet?” 

Steve sighed. “I need help finding a hotel” he muttered quickly. God, the embarrassment. He looked away from Tony’s widening smirk. 

“Aha! You didn't plan any of this, did you? Wow, I never thought I would see the day when  _ the _ Captain America would mess up” Tony said, grinning from ear to ear. Nat frowned and shoved him slightly. 

“This is bonding time, Tony,” She said fiercely, “And it's not like you planned this very well either” 

Tony shrugged, but pulled up his phone and started typing in it. Peter came up to him and tugged on his sleeve. 

“Yeah, kid?” 

“Can we get some food too?” Peter asked, his stomach growling again. Tony winced as he realized the kid hadn't eaten since that bag of chips an hour ago. Which was definitely not enough for his spiderman metabolism.

“Yes. Right now. Everyone get in the car!” He said loudly and looked at his phone again. “We’re going to… Roger’s Fine Heavenly Gourmet Sandwiches…that is way too long of a name for a decent food store” He grumbled. 

Peter smiled in delight, and Tony relented. Yes, it sounded like an awful place to eat, but fine, fine, one bad store couldn’t kill him. Probably. 

“Food?” asked Clint, perking up. He was covered head to toe in dust. Hill tossed some more onto him. 

“Yes, Clint, food” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “And since this is Steve’s car, not mine, feel free to just hop in like that” 

Clint’s grin widened, and he ran over to the car despite Steve’s shouted protests. 

The rest of them started to walk over when Nat stopped abruptly. “We’re switching seats,” she said to Tony. “Clint is not sleeping on me again.” 

Clint gasped in mock horror, putting his hand over his heart. Peter and Sam snickered. 

“No way. No. I am not sitting in the back” Tony said. Nat glared at him. He glared back. She sighed, like she really didn't want to do this, then gave him one of her Evil Glares. 

And that was how Tony ended up squished in the back seat between the door and Clint. Who was still covered in dust. 

“I hate this idea more and more!” He yelled out to Steve, who was taking pictures. The jerk. 

“This is the best road trip ever,” Bucky said happily. 

Tony should have run when he had the chance. 


	4. Chapter Four

   “What is this place?” Tony asked as they pulled into Roger’s Fine Heavenly Gourmet Sandwiches. Okay, first of all, no self-respecting person would ever name their ship something like Roger’s Fine Heavenly Gourmet Sandwiches. Why. Just… why. 

   Also, there was the fact that it was very, very similar to the ice cream shop. Dust everywhere, rickety, and generally looking like someone had tossed it into a tornado and then forgotten to take it out. 

   “Well, apparently this is the nearest food place…” Steve said dubious, squirting out the window. “Is it even open?” He opened up the car doors, and everyone walked out hesitantly. 

   The whole shop looked suspiciously like it was the evil lair of some villain. Ridiculous name? Looks like its abandoned? In a dark creepy place? An eerie sense that someone's watching you? 

   “...This is definitely an evil lair” Tony said flatly, turning back around. He started to walk back to the car when Nat stopped him. 

“Just because you've never eaten at anything worse than a five-star restaurant doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer,” she said coldly. “Also, Peter’s hungry”

Tony sighed and looked at the kid, who was staring at the shop longingly. 

“Fine” he muttered, “Fine. But when we get killed because this was the home of an evil monster, I’m blaming it on you” 

Nat smirked and turned back around to the others. “Okay, let's go,” she said, and they trudged into the dusty, empty store. 

“Okay… I will never ever agree with Tony ever again, so listen up, because this is a historic moment” Sam said loudly. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“This” Sam said, looking around the sandwich shop, at the weird, fish-shaped light bulbs (yes, fish-shaped light bulbs) and bright pink walls, “Is 100% an evil lair” 

Steve rolled his eyes and rang the bell that was on the counter. After a couple seconds, they heard footsteps, and then a small, bustling man ran up to them. 

“Hi! My name is Roger, and this is Roger’s Fine Heavenly Gourmet Sandwiches, where the sandwiches are so fine, they seem like they were made in heaven!” He said this all in one breath, the words tumbling out one after another. The man then proceeded to smile widely. 

This was why Tony ate only at five-star restaurants. 

Peter tugged at Tony’s sleeve, and he looked down. 

“What kid?” 

“This place is creepy” Peter mumbled. Clint hid a laugh by a bout of coughing. 

Tony frowned and looked around the shop for possible explosives, villains, etc. “Is your spidey sense warning you?” He asked, slightly confused. 

Peter shook his head and reddened more. “No its just that. This place is creepy. Can we eat in the car?”

This time Clint wasn't the only one hiding a laugh. Even Nat had to smile. 

Tony raised his eyebrows and looked up at Roger, who was still standing there. “We’ll have… twenty sandwiches to go, make it a bunch of different types” he said, “And make it fast” 

“You want to go wait in the car kid?” He asked Peter, who looked like he wanted to sink into the floor but nodded anyway. In a couple seconds, he was out the door. 

“I'll go keep him company,” said Bucky, who was eyeing the pink walls with obvious distaste. 

“I bet it was the fish-shaped lamps” Sam whispered after Peter had left. Steve shoved him slightly. 

“What? They creeped me out too!” 

 

   Peter looked up as Bucky walked out of the shop, and he smiled a little. 

   “Thanks,” he said quietly, and Bucky frowned.

“What for?” he asked. 

   “I don't know. Coming out here, keeping me company?” 

   Bucky gave him a smile. 

 

   They waited for about ten minutes before the rest of the Avengers trickled outside, Tony holding a towering stack of sandwiches. 

   He tossed them at Steve, who caught the stack easily. 

   “So, have you found a hotel yet?” Tony asked as he started to eat. Beside him, Peter was shoving sandwiches into his mouth, only slightly faster than Clint. 

   Steve frowned slightly. “No, I need to borrow your phone. I don't have connection” 

   Tony reached into his pocket and threw his phone at Steve. “Let me see yours” He ordered, “I can fix it so it links to mine. Which always has service” He said smugly. 

   Rolling his eyes, Steve tossed it to the billionaire. 

 

   After a couple minutes, even Peter was full. Tony had been making different calls and had finally found an “acceptable” hotel slightly nearby. 

   “They only have a couple rooms open,” He said as he hung up, “So Steve, you're with Bucky. Nat and Hill can share one. Wanda goes with Vision obviously, and Peter you're left with Clint.”

   “What about me?” Sam asked, then he paused and looked at Tony. “Ohhhh I’m rooming with you huh?” 

   Tony glared at him. 

   Sam smiled widely. Oh, this was going to be fun. 

   “This is only because I literally rather die than share a room with Clint,” Tony said loudly, and Peter hid a snicker at Clint’s exaggerated horrified expression. 

   Tony looked over all of them and frowned. “You two better not burn the place down,” He said to Peter and Clint, who looked at each other with smirks. 

   “We won't!” Clint said innocently. 

   Tony regretted this already. “Alright, let's go” he grumbled. “This whole thing is a disaster” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter sorry!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to the hotel
> 
> There's a hamster bubble

As they drove up to the hotel, Tony turned back around and glared at absolutely everyone.

“I could be at home, in my bed, sleeping peacefully right now if it weren't for you guys,” He said as he turned off the engine. Peter scoffed slightly. 

“You have something to say, kid?” Tony asked, brows raised. Peter shrugged. 

“First of all,” He said, “You wouldn't be in bed at all, you would be in your lab. Second, we all know you're enjoying this, there's no need to hide it” 

Tony glared at him. “I am not enjoying this!” He protested, and proceed to get out of the car. Natasha hid a smirk. 

“Also,” Tony said, as Peter jumped out of the car, “You would be right there in the lab with me, so don’t act like your so high and mighty” 

Peter let out a little laugh but nodded. It was true. 

 

They stumbled into the reception area, the tired group of them. The receptionist just raised her eyebrows at Peter (who was now riding piggyback on Clint- what? He was tired!) and Bucky, who was in the middle of shoving a knife in Tony’s face (he had called Bucky a “spikey puppy”)

“We need a room” Tony snapped, shoving Bucky’s knife from his face. “I will launch an Iron Man suit at you” He growled at him, then turned back to the receptionist. “I mean several rooms. I called with a reservation about an hour ago?”

The receptionist blinked, looked at Bucky-who was now holding two knives at Tony’s throat-and nodded slowly. 

“Ummm yeah,” She said, and without taking her eyes off the two Avengers, started typing slowly on the computer. 

Steve tugged on Bucky’s arm and shot him a frown. After a couple moments, Bucky lowered the knives, but not without glaring at Tony one last time. 

“Not a spikey puppy” He muttered, and Peter hid his laugh. 

“Kid get off Clint’s back and act like a respectable intern,” Tony said, rolling his eyes after Clint had started running around the room with Peter squealing on his back. 

“I am a respectable intern! I’m very respected!” Peter insisted, waving his arms. This motion caused him to lose his balance on Clints back and he fell backward, only barely catching onto Clint at the last minute. 

Nat hid a smile. 

“Yes, very respectable,” Tony said, but even he couldn't hide the laugh in his voice. 

 

After a couple minutes, the receptionist printed a couple papers out and handed Tony three keys. 

“We ordered four rooms,” Tony said, frowning and letting the keys drop down to the floor. “I hate being handed things” He muttered. 

“Oh I'm sorry,” The receptionist said, and frowned at her screen, “You must have misheard me during the reservation, we only have three rooms available” 

Tony glared at Steve, who squawked in indignation. 

“This wasn't my fault!” He protested. “You're the one who picked this place! And reserved it!”

Peter tried to hide a yawn from behind Clint’s hair, but Tony frowned slightly as he noticed it. 

“Fine. Whatever” He snapped, and turned away. “Wanda, Vision, and Hill you'll go in one room. Nat, you'll go with Bucky, Steve, and Clint. And Peter you'll come with me and Sam. And someone better pick up those keys” 

“Noooo!” Peter insisted, still on Clint’s back. “I wanna room with Clint!” Clint beamed. 

“Seriously kid?” asked Tony. 

Peter nodded insistently. 

Tony groaned. “Fine. Sam and Clint switch.” He shook his head in mock disgust and started to walk up the stairs. “Someone better hand me the keys to my room, and soon!” He yelled down. 

“...Did he...did he not notice the elevators?” Peter asked, pointing next to the stairs. Clint shrugged. 

“Guess he didn't want our company anymore” He shook his head, “Shameful. So very shameful” 

Peter snickered. 

 

A couple minutes later, and they were all in their respective rooms. It was getting late, and the hums of cars rushing by had slowly drifted away into peaceful silence. 

Tony’s room, however, was not even close to silent. Although, really, what would he expect from a hyper teenage boy on his first family road trip and an annoying archer who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut? 

At least there was coffee. Not good coffee. But still. 

“All I’m saying is that you can create so much more than a hammock from those webs!” Clint was insisting, as Peter hung from the ceiling. 

“Like what?” the kid asked, and jumped down, landing in his “just stole Cap’s shield” pose. 

Clint shrugged casually, “A hamster ball! You know the ones at birthday parties, where you can just roll around in it like your a hamster?” 

Peter’s eyes lit up. “Yes! They even put those in the water!” 

Clint nodded to the webs. “How much web fluid do you have left?” He asked, grinning slightly. 

As Peter started to check his spare containers, Tony stood up. Nope. This was too far. 

“Kid, your not building a hamster bubble,” He said, then turned to Clint. “Why in the world you have him build a hamster bubble?!”

“...hamster ball” Peter muttered. 

“Oh come on Tony, what’s the harm!” Clint asked, then smirked. “We’ll even let you have a turn!” 

Tony crossed his arms. “Where are you even planning on taking his bubble anyway? Just casually throw it down some stairs? And no. Tony Stark will never be caught in a hamster bubble.”

“Oh my gosh yes let's try it down the stairs!” Peter yelled out, nearly dropping a vial of web fluid in excitement. 

“Sound like you're afraid of a little challenge,” Clint said at the same time to Tony, raising an eyebrow. 

Tony gritted his teeth. “What's there even to challenge in a bubble? Who can roll in it the fastest?” He scoffed. 

Clint nodded, smiling widely as Tony’s face grew redder. 

“Awe is Tony too used to being adored? Can't handle a little competition?” 

Peter stared at the two of them, grinning, the web fluid completely forgotten. 

“Oh I will crush you” Tony whispered dangerously, his fingers clenching into fists. “Kid” He said, without breaking eye contact with Clint, “Start making the hamster bubble.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will be up soon! Thanks so much for reading and leaving kudos! It means a lot and I really appreciate it! :D


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Peter tries to get Tony out of the web bubble

Bucky couldn't sleep. It wasn't unusual, not in his case anyway. Often times he would be up past 2 in the morning, going on a walk out in the quiet, empty streets. He prefers it that way. 

So, when at three in the morning he heard murmured voices and laughter coming down the hallway, accompanied by the strangest sound of… something huge rolling, he decided to check it out. 

As he walked out of his room, he stopped dead in his tracks, unsure of whether what he was seeing was real or not. 

There was Tony, inside of a...web ball? Beside him, Peter was yelling about something. Clint was doubling over laughing, not making it even a couple steps before falling on the ground in pure hysteria. As Bucky got closer, he started to hear what Peter was saying. 

“You have to go down the stairs!” He was insisting to Tony, who was glaring at Clint (still on the floor) 

“No, kid, I do not have to go down the goddamn stairs. All I agreed to was getting into the stupid thing. Your lucky I even did that” growled Tony, and poked at the web ball, “Now I want to get out of here. Get the scissors.”

“What was the point of coming out here in this then?” Peter whined, and then grinned. “Plus, scissors won't work! And we don't have any other tools. You’re not getting out of there for two hours!” 

Tony stopped in his tracks and stared at Peter. “What did you just say?” He asked, his voice dangerously low. 

Peter grinned sheepishly. “Well, you know, this web fluid is super strong. And we don't have any of the tools in your lab we usually use to cut it. So… this isn't going to dissolve until about two hours.”

At hearing this, Clint, who had just started to calm down, just lay down on the floor and started laughing again.

“In the meantime, you can go down the stairs!” Peter said cheerfully, then fell silent under Tony’s withering glare. 

“Kid, you better find some way to get me out of here” He said, stomping his foot, which caused the web ball to sway back and forth. “And for god sake get off the goddamn floor Clint!” He yelled out as the archer was still laughing. 

Tony turned around to yell at Clint some more, then his eyes caught on Bucky, who was still standing in the hallway, enjoying the entertainment. Really, the Avengers were better than TV shows sometimes. 

“Oh great! Now there's an audience!” He yelled out, throwing up his hands. Bucky raised his eyebrows. 

“Was this…” He pointed to the web ball, “A voluntary thing?” 

Tony swore under his breath. “Yes,” he muttered, “But they tricked me into it!” 

“Language,” Peter said, sticking out his tongue. 

“Oh please, you didn't even hear what I said” Tony said, rolling his eyes. 

Peter smirked, “You forget I have super spider hearing!” 

Tony stared at him for a couple seconds, then threw his hands into the air. “That's it. Kid, you better get me out of this web ball in ten minutes, or I swear to god you are grounded for eternity” 

“Hey!” said Peter, “It was your choice to get in there!”

“Nine minutes and fifty-three seconds…” Tony said, checking his watch. Peter’s face paled. 

“Come on Clint, help me!” He said, tugging on Clint’s arm- who, of course, was still on the floor, trying to contain his laughter. “Do you have any of your bows or arrows?” 

Clint tried to answer, but his words were drowned out by laughter as he looked at Tony again. To be fair, it was a slightly amusing sight. Tony Stark sitting in a huge web ball, in the middle of a hallway of a hotel, with no way to get him out.

Bucky sighed, and taking pity on the poor kid, walked up to him. “Here” he said and handed Peter one of his knives. “This will be stronger than any scissors. After all, it was made by Tony.” 

Peter sighed in evident relief and started whacking at the webs with the blade.

 

After several minutes of cutting into the same spot, barely a dent was made. 

“What the hell…” Bucky said, looking at Peters SuperHuman strength with the knife, against the barley bending webs. 

“Ummm Tony, I don’t think this is working…” Peter said, slightly worried. 

Tony just checked his watch. “Six minutes and twenty-five seconds” He said in a monotone voice. 

Peter looked at the knife, at the webs, then at the knife again. He shook his head, and then looked around the hotel. There were no magical scissors in sight. 

“Ok…” He said and looked at Bucky. “This situation calls for… The Avengers!” 

At this, Clint, who was just beginning to sit up, had to go lay on the floor and collapse into laughter again. 

 

Needless to say, the rest of the Avengers were very confused as Peter went from room to room, waking them up hurriedly, saying he “needed to rescue Tony from the web ball in five minutes!” 

In exactly one minute and forty-five seconds, the Avengers were staring at the scene in the hallway, not saying anything. Really, it was all they could do to not join Clint. 

“Sooo, do you guys have any ideas on how to get him out of this?” Peter asked sheepishly. 

Tony raised his eyebrows at all of them, then checked his watch again. “And it better be done in three minutes, or I swear to god I am going straight home. No road trip, no science convention or whatever the hell I was going to. Nothing” 

Steve frowned. He hoped Tony was kidding. Either way, they needed to get the billionaire out of the web bubble, and fast. 

“Alright,” Steve said finally. “I have a plan.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah this was a pretty short chapter. I'm still trying to figure out how the Avengers will get Tony out of there, but hopefully there will be a new chapter up soon! Thanks again for reading and the kudos you leave!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Tony out of the web bubble, and some Clint/Peter/Tony bonding time afterward

If someone had been awake at three in the morning and had walked into the room of Tony’s, they would have thought they were crazy. Or hallucinating. Because there was no way that the Avengers were crowded around a huge web bubble. With Tony Stark in it. 

Definitely hallucinating. 

Steve’s first suggestion had been to move the web ball back into Tony’s room, so they wouldn't be spotted trying to deal with this mess. This had taken some time, as the bubble was huge, and also stuck to everything. 

“Your ten minutes are up kid” Tony said as they (finally!) rolled the huge sticky bubble into the room. “Congratulations, you're officially grounded for eternity” 

“You know,” Peter muttered grumpily, “Your the one who told me to build this thing. And helped me build it. And then got into it, by choice. I'm not sure why I'm the one at fault here” 

Tony glared at him. 

“Alright Cap” Clint said, yawning loudly, “What's the genius plan of yours?” 

Steve smiled at Wanda, who had already begun to raise her arms. “Wanda will rip the bubble open. I didn't really need the rest of you, but it was funny to watch you guys struggle to move that thing inside of the room!” 

Sam gaped at Steve, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. 

“Wow” Peter said, looking faintly impressed, “And here I thought you were supposed to be the symbol of niceness” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Once again” he said crossly, “Captain America is much more than just a symbol of niceness. Although, you could use some lessons in that, now that I think of it.” 

Wanda began to concentrate her powers at the web bubble, while Peter spluttered indignantly. 

In a couple seconds, the two halves of the bubble were torn from each other in a wave of red light. Peter let out a theatrical gasp. 

“My precious invention!” He cried out, “Ruined forever!” 

Rolling his eyes, Tony stepped carefully over the remaining pieces and gestured to the mess of webs on the floor that remained. “Who’s going to clean that up?” He asked, and walked over to his bed. “Because I would like to sleep now, thank you very much” he glared at Peter. 

“Once again, not my fault you decided to go inside!” the kid protested. 

“Alright guys. We can deal with this in the morning” Steve checked his watch, then continued, “We’re already behind and the science convention is at noon tomorrow” 

The rest of the Avengers nodded and trudged out of the room, Clint giving Steve a glare as he passed. 

“The next time you interrupt my sleep for something like this, I will put an arrow in your skull” he threatened, slightly ruining the effect by sticking his tongue out at the end. 

“Oh no your beauty sleep was disturbed, whatever shall we do?” Nat deadpanned, and shoved him along. 

The two of them where halfway down the corridor before Clint stopped suddenly. 

“Wait!” He yelled out. “I'm supposed to be in Tony’s room!” 

Tony leaped up from the bed and ran to the door. Clint gasped and sprinted to the room. Just as he got his hand on the doorknob, Tony slammed the door. 

“Hey! No fair!” Clint yelled out. When he was met with silence, he thought for a second, then shrugged. 

Peter grinned slightly as he heard Clint’s footsteps go on the roof, and start to head toward the window. Tony meanwhile, without his enhanced hearing, looked so darn happy that Clint was out of their room. 

“Alright Steve, you can leave now” He said not so gently, shoving the super soldier out of the room. “I may actually get a good sleep for once!” 

As he finished his sentence, there came a loud crashing noise from the window, and shards of glass lay scattered on the floor. 

Tony put his head in hands as Clint jumped in, waving and smiling. 

“You left me no choice” He said proudly, and let out a grin at Peter’s thumbs-up. 

Steve smirked and left. It looked like Tony had it handled. 

“You…. you….” Tony stared at the window, then shook his head, giving up. He looked up at Clint and stared him straight in the eye. “I will murder you in your sleep and make it look like an accident”

Clint shrugged and hopped onto his bed. “No you won't, because you know you love me Tony” 

Tony let out a strangled yell and lept at the archer. Peter jumped between them, shooting a web at Tony’s hand. Gasping, he slipped on the remains of the web ball, and his web hit Tony…. straight in the face instead. 

“KID!” Tony yelled out. Peter gaped in shock. 

“Oh no! I umm, Im sorry Tony, I…” He bit his lip, trying to keep in his giggles as Tony started whacking at his face. 

“Get these webs off of me! I hate webs! This whole night was one big disaster of webs! I never want to see another web in my life!”

Peter couldn't hold it back anymore. He doubled over, clutching his stomach with laughter. Beside him, Clint was already rolling around on the ground wheezing. 

“Arghhhhhhh!” Tony yelled out, and sprinted to the bathroom. Inside, they could hear him frantically trying to remove the mess of webs. 

“Sorry!” Peter called after him, then burst into laughter once again. 

 

Wanda had left her jacket in Tony’s room. She had taken it off through the whole web ordeal, and she was pretty sure it was still inside…

As she opened the door, she blinked. 

Clint was getting up, completely covered in the remains of the web ball. Had he… had he been rolling in it? 

Peter was gasping, barely managing to control his breathing. Wanda opened her mouth to ask what was the fuss all about….

And then Tony came out of the bathroom, his whole face covered in one big bundle of webs, shouting something about how the kid was grounded for five eternities. 

Easing back against the doorframe so they wouldn't see her, Wanda took out her phone and snapped a quick picture. 

Perfect. After all, it wasn't a proper family trip without some blackmail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, I hope you like this fic so far! Will put up a new chapter soon :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip to the science convention continues. To pass the time, the Avengers play a game that involved knives, fake microphones, and Tony being grumpy as ever.

The next morning, after all the webs had been cleaned up (which actually took quite a while) the ten of them went to the car, ready for the second day of their road trip, and the science convention to come. 

It took exactly five minutes, a personal record, before Clint started whining. 

“I'm bored” He said from the back seat. He poked Nat, who gave him one of her death glares. 

“Me too” said Peter, sighing dramatically. “There's nothing to do inside this car!”

“There's plenty to do kid” Tony said grumpily from the driver's seat. 

“Like what? Stare out the window?” 

“Yes.” 

Peter sighed again, louder this time. 

“Why don't we play another game?” Sam suggested. “We can do twenty questions again?”

“Nah, that grew way too boring” Hill said, resting her head on Bucky’s shoulders, who frowned but didn’t object. 

“Go play hide and go seek” Tony grumbled. Peter giggled. 

“Okay!” He said, and jumped on the roof of the car. 

“What the heck! Kid! Get down from there!” Tony yelled, swerving to nearly avoid a tree as he looked back at Peter in alarm. 

“What?” he dropped back down, accidentally shoving Clint in the process. “It was the only place to hide!” 

Tony shut his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“You  _ were _ the one who suggested it” Nat agreed, smirking slightly at the pained expression on Tony’s face. 

“Fine. I'll suggest another game then. The fucking silent game” Tony growled. 

“Language!” Steve said from the driver's seat, and Bucky reached over to cover Peter’s ears. 

“Oh my god” Tony muttered. 

“You guys just lost the silent game” Peter pointed out. 

“Well you did too!” Sam said, then face-palmed as he realized he had as well. Bucky smirked and settled in his seat, his mouth firmly shut. 

Nat smiled a bit, and then elbowed Clint  _ hard.  _

_ “ _ OWWWWW!” Clint yelled out, then clapped his hand over his mouth. “Hey! No fair!” Nat gave him a sweet smile. 

“I am fairly sure that is against the rules” Vision said. 

“Out!” Peter yelled to him. 

Wanda, Hill, Nat, and Bucky all stared at each other. 

Hill grinned shark-like, and jumped up. She mouthed something to Clint, who gasped loudly. Wanda frowned. 

“Woah” Clint said. “Geez Wands, you should be glad she can't talk right now” 

“I told you not to call me that!” Wanda said, then clenched her fists as she realized she had lost. “Ugh. Well what did Hill say anyway?” 

“She told me to call you Wands” Clint said, smirking. Wanda not-so-gently shoved him.

“And now” Peter said in a sports commentator voice, “It is down to three contestants. Bucky, Nat, and Hill face off in what seems like the match of the century” 

Bucky stared at Hill, both unblinking, locked in death stares. 

“And its Bucky vs Hill now, with what looks like a strategy to intimidate the opponent” Peter continued, holding up a water bottle as a microphone. “Will it work? We will have to wait and see. In the meantime, Nat is sitting back and waiting, probably for the two of them to rip each other apart” 

At this, both Hill and Bucky turned their collective glares onto Nat, who shrugged slightly and smiled. 

“It seems like the two opponents have teamed up!” Clint said in his commentator voice, grabbing the water bottle from Peter. “This is a tough game, isn't it Pete” 

“That's right.” Peter said, taking it back and grinning widely. “And now we pass the mike onto Tony Stark for his view of the situation!” 

He tossed the water bottle over, and Tony caught it easily. “My view” he said coldly, “is that this not what I meant when I said the silent game. Also, does anyone have any headphones?” 

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle back. “It seems like Tony too did not expect this result! Bucky, Nat, and Hill all show no signs of stopping! I wonder what it will take for any of them to say a word?” 

At this, Steve smiled slightly, and motioned for Peter to pass the “mike”. After catching it, he glanced at Bucky. 

“Hey Bucky” Steve said. “I wonder if everyone here would like to know about the ted-”

“Hey!” Bucky shouted out. He pouted as he realized what had just happened. “Not fair” he muttered, “Your a jerk.” 

“Punk” Steve said fondly, and tossed the water bottle back to Peter, who caught it easily. 

“And now, only two contestants left” Peter said, whispering dramatically. “The tension is high, and the stakes, even higher. Whoever talks first will lose to the grand winner of this game” 

Nat raised her eyebrows. Hill smiled sweetly at her.

Peter leaned forward, almost toppling off the edge of his seat. 

“Don't get too excited kid,” Tony said “This isn't going to be over for a while” 

Bucky frowned, and quick as lighting, tossed one of his knives right between the two of them, missing both by half a centimeter. 

Nat and Hill both raised their eyebrows, as if asking if that was the best he got. Neither of them had moved, much less shouted out. 

“And now, shocking turn of events” Peter said, still speaking into the bottle, “This is a game that seems to come before life and death. Will these two go the rest of their lives without speaking?” He frowned for a second. “Wait will they?” 

“You know at this point” Tony said, fighting the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel, “I really don't know” 

Peter binked as Nat and Hill continued to stare at each other. 

This was going to be a long drive to the science convention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! I couldn't decide whether Nat or Hill should win, so I just left it off for the next chapter. Once again, thank you so much for reading and kudos!


	9. Chapter Nine

A couple minutes away from the science convention, and the two last contestants were still not speaking. Peter had given up commentary thirty minutes ago, choosing instead to nap on Bucky’s shoulder. 

In fact, with the silent refusal of the two of them to play any other game, the conversations had all waned away. Most of the Avengers where just napping now. 

Tony perked up slightly. He beckoned for Peter to come closer, then whispered something in his ear. 

Peter frowned. “Noo I’m not gonna do that” He said. 

Sighing, Tony explained, “We’re almost at the science convention kid. It's either this or they never talk again” 

“Or we could just declare a draw” Vision said, for the fifth time. Nat and Hill both glared at him steely. He sighed. 

“What is it?” Bucky asked, careful not to move as Peter rest his head on him again. Peter whispered the plan in his ear. 

Nat still hasn't moved, but they both saw the way she perked up every so slightly. Hill on the other hand didn't even bother to hide, but started to lean over to try and hear what Peter was saying. 

Bucky shrugged. “What's wrong with it?” he asked. Peter bit his lip and sighed. 

“There's nothing  _ wrong  _ with it…” he said in a small voice, “But it’s just…”

Clint leaned in. “What is it?” he asked excitedly. He frowned as Peter whispered it in his ear. 

“Can you speak up? I'm kind of deaf” He said flatly. Peter giggled, then frowned at Hill, who had… switched seats with Bucky, and was leaning in, trying to hear what he was saying. 

“Wait woah when did you do that?” Peter asked, slightly alarmed. He had only been talking for a couple of seconds! 

Hill smirked. Bucky looked faintly disgruntled. 

Nat, on the other hand, had started to sign something to Clint. 

“Hey! Wait. Isn't that cheating?” Sam said, and Clint shrugged. 

“It's the silent game. Sign language is allowed” he shot back, and signed something back at Nat. 

Peter frowned, trying to use his five online ASL lessons he had watched. 

“I'm going into a watermelon?” He guessed, and Nat raised her eyebrows at him. “You guys sign too fast” he said, pouting slightly. 

“The Plan, kid, the Plan” Tony said, exasperated. He looked up ahead, the sign leading them to the science convention was coming. “Or else, you know, neither of them are going to be able to cheer for you” 

Peter frowned. “Why would they cheer for me?” he asked, thoroughly confused. 

“You'll see” Tony said, and he shared a glance with Steve. 

“Wait what! What's going on?” Peter asked, jumping up in his seat. 

“Just wait and see kid” Clint said, shoving him slightly. 

“Your in on it too? No fair!” 

“All of us are” Sam said, barely bothering to hide his smirk. “Although it was supposed to be surprise” he glared at Tony. 

“Couldn't help it” Tony said. “Also, someone needs to get Nat or Hill to speak. And Peter wasn't going to follow through with my plan” 

Peter looked at Nat. “Are you going to tell me?” he asked sweetly. She just stared at him. 

“Well fine then” he said. He stared at Tony as he started to unbuckle his seat belt. 

“Hey hey!” Steve objected, but Tony reached over and clapped his hands over his mouth. Steve let out a muffle sigh. 

Peter glared at Tony and sighed dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to do this.

“OH NO!” He cried out, and fell down onto Bucky’s lap with a dramatic flailing of arms. “I AM DEFINITELY DYING. SOMEONE, SPECIFICALLY NAT OR HILL, NEEDS TO SPEAK IMMEDIATELY! OR ELSE I WILL DIE” 

“And how exactly will talking help?” Clint asked dryly, and looked over at Tony. “That was your plan? Seriously?” 

“He was supposed to do it right” Tony grumbled, “Kid, when I say fake being injured, I don't mean collapsed dramatically and yell out that your dying” 

“Well how was I supposed to know that?” Peter asked, getting up. 

“It was very dramatic” Wanda said, patting his shoulder comfortingly. 

Tony, meanwhile, was silently opening a water bottle. While everyone was still looking at Peter, he lunged back and raised the bottle over Nat’s head…

Who promptly flipped it so that it spilled all over Tony instead.

“ARGHHH” Tony yelled as the water spilled everywhere and he was soaking wet.

“TONY DRIVE THE FUCKING CAR!” Steve yelled out and leaned over to try to take the wheel before-

“AHHH!” Peter yelled out as they crashed. Into a tree. 

The airbags popped open, showing everyone back into their seats. A full minute of silence passed as the airbags deflated, and nobody looked at each other. 

“All of that for a fucking game” Clint whispered suddenly. 

Hill closed her eyes for a second. “Why the  _ hell  _ would you  _ look backward  _ and try to  _ pour a bottle of water on someone  _ while  _ driving a car?! _ ” she yelled. 

“Hey you talked!” Tony said gleefully. Steve face-palmed. Hill took a deep breath and then opened the door to get out. 

“Wait where are you going? We still need to get to the convention!” Tony protested. 

“Yeah, and are you planning to drive?” Wanda pointed out. Tony grumbled something under his breath, but got out after the rest of them. 

“Guess you won!” Peter said brightly to Nat, who shrugged. 

“I still can’t believe your master plan was to fake being injured” she said, “Most of the time we’re trying to get you to admit that you were hurt.” 

“Well it wasn't my plan” Peter said pointedly to Tony. 

“I was getting desperate” Tony grumbled. 

“Obviously” Bucky said, and smirked at the water still dripping off Tony’s hair, earning himself a glare. 

“What about this?” Steve waved at the wrecked car they were leaving behind. 

“I'll call a person” Tony said, “Let's get to the convention” 

“Couldn't even handle driving a car…” Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Hey I want to see you try it!” Tony said. Sam just stared at him. 

“Literally everyone knows how to drive a car” 

“I dont!” Peter piped up. “Speaking of which, when are you guys going to let me pass the drivers test?” 

“Pass?” Tony spoke up. “Kid, we are doing humanity a favor by keeping you away from the wheel as long as possible” 

“Says the person who just crashed a car” he grumbled back. “Plus, Im not  _ that  _ bad!” 

“Yes you are” The Avengers all chorused. 

“Kid, you drove the third car into a lake” Tony said. 

“And the fourth one you swerved into a pole because you saw a really cute squirrel” Sam pointed out. 

“It was super cute! I couldn't  _ not  _ look at it!” 

Tony rolled his eyes as the rest of them started to describe in detail every single crash Peter had caused. With a quick look at his watch, he quickened his pace. They were almost there, and he couldn't wait to see the look on Peter’s face when they arrived… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and leaving kudos! :)  
> Will put up a new chapter soon!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out its not a science convention.

Peter had no idea what to think when they arrived. 

This was not a normal science convention. He had gone to a couple of them, with Tony. Usually the billionaire had roamed around, eating food from the fancy buffets and talking to potential investors.  It was basically just a bunch of rich scientists clustered in one room. 

This was nothing like that. 

“What the heck….” Peter said, unsure of whether to look at the giant stage, various news reporters, or huge crowds of people. 

Clint smirked and exchanged a look with Sam at the kid’s awestruck face. 

“Wha-what’s… this isn’t a science convention is it?” Peter asked Tony accusingly. 

The older man rolled his eyes. “All those years of Fancy School and it took you that long to figure it out?” But his eyes were gleaming as he took in Peter’s reaction.

“But what is this?” The kid asked. Bucky smiled a little as Tony raised one eyebrow. 

“You’ll see” he simply said, and gestures to the various fancy buffet tables set around. Okay, maybe this was slightly similar to a science convention. 

“Go get something to eat kid” he said, and chuckled slightly as Peter practically ran over to the tables. 

“I can’t wait to see how excited he is when he’s announced” Wanda said, and Clint quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. 

“He has super-hearing, Wands!” he whispered fiercely. 

“I told you not to call me that” she said crossly, but glanced over to see if Peter had heard. Apparently not, with the adoring eyes he was still giving the food, while shoving it in his mouth. 

“Alright, let's go get good seats” Steve said, shaking his head at them, “You lot are terrible at keeping secrets.” 

Tony huffed indignantly but followed Steve to the line of tables at the front. 

“You know he’s not going to have a speech prepared right?” Hill said, raising her eyebrows. 

“Well duh” Tony replied, “That’s the whole point. I can’t wait to see him splutter awkwardly in front of everyone” 

Hill rolled her eyes. 

An announcer had walked up to the mike, tapping it twice to signal he was starting. 

Tony gestured for Peter to come over to them, and the kid quickly shoved a handful of food in his mouth before hurrying over. 

“This is gonna be great” Clint whispered, settling back into his head with a grin. On the stage, the announcer had started to talk.

“Thank you all for coming” he was saying, “To the annual award ceremony of excellent scientific and technological achievements!” 

The cameras flashed, but he carried on, smiling widely. “With the constant advancements going on with the bigger corporations, it’s our job to acknowledge- and reward- the people who surprise us, the underdogs in this fierce competition of science and technology.” 

He smiled out to the crowd, who had started applauding enthusiastically. 

Peter made a face at Tony and mouthed, “ _ This is not a science convention.”  _ Tony just grinned back and nodded. 

“Well, I won't bore you with a long speech” the announcer was saying. “So let’s move on to the first award” 

Wanda and Bucky grinned at each other, watching Peter’s confused expression. Clint bounced on his seat in excitement. 

“For the outstanding achievement in robotic development... Peter Parker!” A round of applause came from the crowd. Peter gaped, not moving. Tony laughed and clapped him on the back. 

The announcer craned his neck to look over the crowd. “Peter Parker?” Clint reached over and gave the kid a shove, who jumped up, startled. 

“Wha-how-“  stuttering, he looked at Tony, who gestured to the stage. 

“Go on up kid” he said, smiling smugly. 

Peter, mouth sill gaping open, walked hesitantly up to the stage, shakily accepting his plaque. The announcer stepped back from the microphone, gesturing for Peter to take his place.

“Ummm” Peter said hesitantly into the microphone. He blinked. “I-I didn’t exactly know I was supposed to make a speech” he glared at Tony, who was chuckling along with the rest of the audience. 

“But umm, this is. This is… this is amazing” he whispered, still awestruck. “Ummm. Well, I guess I'm supposed to thank people?” Tony smiled. “But I'm not gonna do that because the people I’d thank are the ones who dragged me here without telling me about this. Which, by the way is awesome.” He blinked, then clarified, “The award, not the dragging me here part” 

“The little shit” Clint whispered to Sam, but even he was laughing. “You’d think we actually  _ made _ him come here” 

Peter smiled at all of them, then rolled his eyes. “Oh who am I kidding, they’re amazing. I love you guys!” he beamed at them, and then walked off the stage, holding the plaque carefully with both hands.

Sam dabbed at his eyes, and Clint shoved him playfully. “What?” Sam said, shoving him back. “It's the kid’s first award! No science fair shit, this is real, man.” 

“I think the science fair trophies where better” Clint said, “They sparkled more” 

Peter ran over to them, clutching the plaque tightly. “Ohmygoddidthatreallyhappen?!” he blurted out. 

Tony reached over and hugged him tightly. 

“Hey hey careful with the plaque!” Sam said, easing it away before Peter could drop it. 

“My turn to hug!” Bucky declared, and hugged both Tony and Peter tighty. Steve joined in right after, followed by Clint, Sam, Hill, Wanda, Vision, and finally Nat. 

“Thanks guys” Peter murmured, his head buried in Tony’s shoulder. 

“You deserved it kid. One hundred percent” was the billionaires response. 

The ten of them stayed like that, ignoring the strange looks while the award ceremony continued. They didn't care, not really. 

Yeah sure it was just a stupid little award. But Peter had worked hard on that robotics project, and he had poured many sleepless nights into it. 

Tony let himself smile, just for a little while. There were no aliens, no attackers, no fights, no bloodshed. Just the team, celebrating a well deserved award. 

And yeah sure, there might be aliens the next day. Or the day after that. But god dammit, he was never going to let anything happen to Peter, or anyone on the team. 

Cause they were the freaking Avengers. 

“Alright kid” Tony said, breaking the silence. “You ready for the trip back?” 

Peter eased back from the hug, smiling widely. “Hell yeah” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this was written at midnight, so its not the best chapter sorry. Thanks again for reading, and a new chapter will be up soon!
> 
> (Also gotta thank @Tree_no3 for helping me pick out the name for the award, and for overall being awesome)


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Soo are we going back now or what?” Sam asked as they all stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. 

“Food. Food first!” Peter insisted happily. He was still beaming, Tony didn’t think he would stop for a while. 

“Yes food!” Clint said, and high-fived the kid. 

“We should go somewhere else too” Steve said, frowning slightly. “I mean this road trip was only what, two days? We need to give Tony the  _ real  _ experience” 

“No no. God, please, no” Tony glared at him. “There is no way in hell I am staying in a car with these doofuses for longer than absolutely necessary” 

“The only doofus here is you” Clint said.

“Plus, wont we all be bored. No offense Steve, but this hasn't exactly been the greatest trip ever” Sam said flatly. “I mean yay award ceremony-you did great Peter- but other than that, the most eventful thing was Wanda tearing apart a web ball…”

Steve frowned slightly and exchanged a look with Bucky. He pulled him aside from the others and they walked a little distance away. 

“You said they would enjoy it more once they got food and rest!” Steve said, rather accusingly. 

Bucky blinked. “Well this is a road trip. Being stuck in a car with a bunch of people isn't always fun.” 

“Well how am I supposed to know what people have fun doing in this century?” Steve threw his hands up in exasperation. 

Rolling his eyes, Bucky put a hand on Steve’s shoulder comfortingly. “Its ok, this has been a…” he paused, “an ...interesting trip” 

Steve stared at him. “Well that was definitely confidence inducing” 

“Look, let's just go home. No need to drag it out” Bucky said. 

Sighing, Steve looked back at the rest of the group, who were starting to cluster around the buffet tables, paying no mind to the continuing award ceremony. Tony was jotting down some notes in his phone, occasionally asking Peter for help. He must be missing working with the suits…

“Fine, fine. We’ll go back” Steve said, a hint of sadness in his voice. They started to walk back in silence, Bucky glancing over at Steve a few times. 

“This trip has been good. For all of us” Bucky said suddenly. “Your doing good Steve” He shot him a smile. “And I mean, if you want to stop at a couple places on the way back, I wouldn't mind” 

Steve nodded, not saying anything. But he smiled a little more when he thought Bucky wasn't looking. 

“Hey look who’s back!” Tony said loudly, earning a couple glares from the ceremonies audience. “Time to take us home Cap!” 

“Alright alright” Steve said, “But we should stop at a couple places on the way back. Food and such.” He hesitated, then added, “Possibly a couple sightseeing places?” 

To his surprise, no one outwardly shot down the idea. 

“Yess!” Peter said suddenly. “Can I skip some school?” He asked Tony, pleading silently with his huge puppy eyes. 

Tony let out a loud sigh. “You know, you still didn't do that calculus homework from that night... “ he said shaking his head in mock regret. 

“Nooo! No cmon Tony pleaseeee?” Peter pleaded. “I'll do it as soon as I get back! And I'll learn much more from here anyway! We can go over Iron Man suit designs, which is more important than the krebs cycle anyway!” 

“He did already win an award…” Sam mused, handing back Peter his plaque. The kid held it up, as if to prove it. 

“Skip school skip school skip school!” Clint started chanting, then broke off guilty as a couple more audience members shot them gares. 

“Alright let's get out of here, we can decide in the car” Steve whispered, mounting an apology to the award ceremony. 

 

Once the ten of them got back to the car, Clint called shotgun immediately. (Which got him a glare from Tony). 

“Alright. Where to first” Steve asked, turning around to look at them from the driver's seat. 

“Food” Clint said instantly. He propped his legs up on the dashboard. Steve frowned at him. 

“We can do drive-through for that” Hill cut in. 

Steve nodded, “Right. So where should we visit first?” 

“Disneyland!” Peter yelled out. The Avengers turned to stare at him. “What? If were picking a place…”

“Kid. We’re in New York” Tony said, staring at Peter, who shrugged. 

“Any reasonable suggestions?” Steve asked, looking around. Peter pouted slightly. 

“Central park? Times square? Met museum? There's a ton of shit to do” said Sam. 

“We've been there way too many times already” Wanda protested, rolling her eyes. “Also, I swear to god if I have go inside one more stupid museum I will puke” 

Steve frowned, but nodded. “Okay, no museums or touristy places. Which leaves us with…” 

“Disneyland!” Peter yelled out, grinning. Tony shot him a look. 

“Kid, you are on thin ice with skipping school already” he warned. Peter sighed dramatically and continued pouting. Tony just rolled his eyes in response. 

A couple moments passed as the Avengers tried to brainstorm.

“I know where we could go” Tony said suddenly. He looked down at his phone, where he had been searching for ideas. “Museum of mathematics. Not that far from the tower, so Spider-boy here doesn't have to miss much school” 

Peter frowned at that, then sat up quickly. “Wait.” He said. “Museum for mathematics? I didn't know about that!” 

“There's a museum for everything apparently” Bucky grumbled. 

Clint grinned, “You should see the photos I have from the National Mustard Museum!” 

Bucky shook his head in disappointment. “Sometimes,” he said, “I really wonder if this is really the advancements I came back to. We predicted flying cars, you know. What do we get instead? Museums for mustard” he shook his head again, muttering something about how humanity has failed tremendously. Peter rather looked like he was trying desperately not to laugh. 

Steve turned back around and started up the engine. “That is a yes for the museum of mathematics, right?” He asked, pulling out of the parking space. 

Wanda muttered something, but Peter’s bright happy smile kept her from voicing her despair. 

“When I die of boredom” she whispered to Vision, “Bring lots of food to my funeral” 

Peter gasped dramatically. “Mathematics isn’t boring!” He protested. Sitting up straighter, he started to explain in great detail every single interesting thing about his favorite mathematical theories. 

Sometimes, Wanda hated his enhanced hearing. 

“This is your fault you know” Clint said, making a face at her. “Now we're going to hear about mathematics all the way there” 

Peter beamed, and continued talking about the joys of mathematics. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was a pretty short and uneventful chapter. The next one will be more interesting. Thanks again for reading and kudos!


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Avengers cheered as they pulled into the parking lot of the museum. Peter bounced up and down in his seat, while Wanda shot him a look and muttered something under her breath. 

“It's a really cool museum, you'll see!” Peter insisted, hearing her. “It's all about math!” He started bouncing in his seat again. 

“Geez kid” Sam said, “Your even more excited about math than Tony. Which, by the way, I thought would never be possible” 

Tony stopped the car and turned around to glare at him. “Okay, first of all” he said, “I specialize in engineering. That's different from math birdbrain.” 

Clint looked up from his phone. “Hey!” he protested, “I thought that was my insult” 

“Too bad, it's mine now” Sam said, raising his head haughtily. 

Pouting, Clint stick his tongue out. 

Tony closed his eyes. He didn't open them for a couple of minutes. 

“I think you guys broke him” Wanda giggled, looking at the billionaire. Clint and Sam looked at each other for a second, then Clint stuck his hand out. 

“High-five!” he said, and Sam grinned. 

“Alright, let's go” Steve said, frowning at them. “Stop being mean to Tony. He's a fragile soul;” 

“EXCUSE ME” Tony yelled out. 

“He was the one calling me names!” Sam protested at the same time. 

Peter grinned as Tony started lecturing Steve about how he was  _ not  _ a fragile soul, thank you very much, and how if you really think about it, they should all try and be nice to Steve because he was such a  _ fragile  _ old man and he needs his peace and quiet or his gums will fall out. 

“Technically” Peter said, “The serum should stop that from happening. Also, how is quiet connected with gums?” Steve smiled, a bit smugly. 

Tony stared at him. “Kid” he said plainly, “My side. Your supposed to be on  _ my  _ side!” 

Peter stuck his tongue out. 

“Okay, that's it. Clint, you have corrupted the kid. Are you happy now?” Tony yelled out. 

Clint stayed silent for a second, thinking. After a moment, he shrugged. “Yup! Pretty happy actually” 

“Alright! Lets go! Onward to the museum!” Steve said, as Tony looked ready to strangle the archer. 

“Oh no, your not going anywhere birdbrain!” Tony yelled as Clint leapt out of the car. 

Sticking his head back in the window, Clint beamed. “Yay thanks! See Sam, that's  _ my  _ insult” He puffed out his chest smugly. 

Tony hands clenched into fists. 

“Lets go!” Steve said quickly, practically shoving Tony out of the car. 

“He just doesn't want blood on his seats” Bucky said matter-of-factly.  Peter laughed, and they watched Tony chase after the archer, with Sam cheering by the car. 

“This is going terribly” Steve said, coming up next to Bucky. 

Bucky shrugged. “Nobody’s killed anyone” he said, “I'd call that a success” 

Steve thought for a second, then nodded. “That is very true” he said, and took off at a jog to get Tony and Clint. 

After a couple minutes of wrangling the Avengers together (where was Nick Fury when they needed him?) Steve finally managed to get the lot of them at the steps of the museum. 

“Okay, before we go in” he said, “We need to be mindful and respected full and cons-”

“Don't be a bunch of idiots” Tony interrupted. “Let's go already” 

“Are you  _ really  _ the one to tell us not to be idiots?” Clint asked, widening his eyes in fake innocence. 

“Oh you little…” Tony started toward him, but Steve grabbed his arm. 

“Alright! Let's all just calm down. We're here for the kid” Steve said, and Tony paused slightly. 

“Oh please” Sam whispered to Wanda, “I'll bet you ten dollars that Tony gets way more excited than the kid, especially at the interactive activities” 

Wanda thought for a second, then looked at the kid, who was bouncing up and down, looking into the museum with wide eyes. 

“Nah, Tony is more into engineering” she decided, “I say Peter’s gonna be more excited” 

Bucky frowned. “Have you seen Tony when there's something mathy involved though? He loves all of it. I'll put twenty on him” 

“The kids been bouncing the whole way there” Sam put in. “Thirty-five on Peter” 

Hill shrugged. “I'll put ten on the kid too” 

Nat shook her head and frowned, looking at the billionaire. “Tony wont be obvious about it, but we all how he gets when he's excited about something. I'll put fifteen on him”

“Ah shit quick start talking about something else” Nat said, nodding her head to Peter, who had started to walk toward them. 

“Hey guys, whats up?” He asked, looking at them. 

“Nothing much” Sam said, then smiled slyly. “Hey kid, your super excited about this right?” 

“Yes! This is awesome!” Peter said, bouncing on his toes. He looked longingly at the entrance. 

“Let's go in” Sam decided, “We can leave them behind” he gestured to Tony and Clint, who were all still arguing about something, with Steve trying to be peacekeeper in the middle. 

Peter beamed and ran up the steps, taking them three at a time. 

“I'm so going to win” He said smugly as they watched him. 

“Just wait and see” Bucky said, and he looked over at the remaining three Avengers. “Hey birdbrains!” he yelled out, “Lets go!” 

“My insult! Mine!” Clint yelled back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havnt updated in so long, Ive been at this writing camp thing. But new chapters soon! Thanks again for reading and kudos :D


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I have never been to the museum of mathematics, so I have no idea what the fuck I'm talking about. Pretend it's all true please. (Why did I choose to write about it then? I have no idea)

Tony practically ran over to the first exhibit they saw. The Avengers had all payed for the museum, and were walking around, looking through the different interactives and random sculptures of balancing cubes. 

“Oh my gosh! Look at this! Clint, Clint, come look at this!” Peter was yelling, hopping up and down next to a large lit-up square on the floor labeled, “Math Square”. People where hopping around on it, lighting up different squares and trying to figure out the puzzle on it. 

“A dance platform!” Clint yelled out, looking at it. 

“Clint no!” Hill yelled out, as Clint ran over to the square and into the middle of it, breaking out into various dance moves. The family already on the square walked over to the side, shooting him a couple glares. 

She walked over and grabbed him by the scruff of his hood. Saying multiple apologizes to the family at the side, she dragged him off the square and back over to the Avengers. 

“What?” Clint pouted, “It looked like a dance floor! It had light up squares and everything!” 

Tony put his head in his hands. “Why” he said in a low voice, “Would there be a dance floor in the middle of a mathematics museum?” 

Clint threw his hands up. “Well I don't know, why don't you ask it?”

Peter started giggling, and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“It's called a math interactive you idiot” he said, and he turned to look at it. “I'll be right back” he muttered to the rest of them, and sidled up next to the game to take a better look. 

“Get ready to pay up” Nat said to Sam, smirking slightly. He rolled his eyes, and looked at Peter. 

“Hey kid, you wanna go play that game?” He asked Peter, giving him a soft shove toward the large board. 

“Well you know, technically that isn't a game,” Peter started, “Its an interactive that takes a lot of skill and mathe-”

“Doesn't matter. Get on up there and have more fun than Tony” Sam cut him off. Peter frowned in confusion for a second, then shrugged. 

“Alright then” he said, “You guys want to join me?”

Sam raised his eyebrows, and looked around pointedly. Most of the people on or near the exhibits where under ten years old. The parents stood in the background, checking their phones. 

“Oh c'mon, when did you start caring what people think of you?” Wanda asked, and calmly stepped forward and onto the board. 

Tony shrugged, and hopped on as well. Soon all of the Avengers had followed them in getting on the supposed “dance floor” 

“Alright kid” Tony said, “What do we do?” 

 

Ten minutes later, and Sam was off the board and against the wall, shaking his head. 

“You know” he said loudly, “That thing was totally rigged. They don't want anyone to win at it so people keep coming back.” 

Hill went over to him, and patted his arm comfortingly. “I think your thinking about casinos” she said. Sam gave her a glare. 

She pointed to Peter and Tony, who where high-fiving each other after another successful round. 

Sam muttered something under his breath. 

“Language!” Steve said from beside them. Sam jumped up, yelling out. 

“Where did you come from?” he asked, spinning his head from side to side. 

Steve frowned. “I was right there” he said plainly, pointing to the sign next to the exhibit, which had a couple paragraphs of small text on it. 

“Geez Steve, only you would read about the interactive instead of, I don't know, interacting with it” Sam said, shaking his head. 

“Oh, because you did so great on it?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised. Sam spluttered indignantly. 

“I'll have you know, that game is rigged!” He said, but before Steve could respond, Peter came running up, dragging Tony behind him. 

“We did it in two minutes and thirty seconds!” Peter yelled out, jumping up and down with excitement. “Did you see us?!” 

“You were saying?” Steve said to Sam, holding back a smirk. He turned back to Peter. “Yeah, I saw you guys! Good job!” 

He gave the kid a high-five, and raised his hand to Tony. 

“I high-five the kid and no one else” Tony said plainly. Steve dropped his hand, looking down in dissapointemnt. 

“...fine” Tony muttered, and raised his hand. Steve beamed and high-fived him. 

“Can we move on to the next one?” Bucky asked, looking over at a weird contraption with bicycles that had square wheels. 

“Awe its okay Bucky, Steve still loves you” Nat said, giving him a pat on the head. He glared at her, and in an instant there was a knife at her throat. Almost at the same time, two knives where pointed toward his. 

“Let's  _ not _ get kicked out of this museum.” Steve said, waving a hand between them. Nat and Bucky glared at each other for a second, then lowered their knives. 

“Damn” Sam said, “That almost got interesting” 

He didn't even seem surprised at the three knives now pointed at him. 

A security guard started to walk toward them, and Peter sighed. 

“Well now you've done it” Tony muttered, shooting a glare toward them. 

“Sorry Pete” Bucky muttered, hiding the knives back into his sleeves. 

“We’ve been kicked out of seven museums to count” Peter shrugged, “I really don't expect anything different” 

Nat frowned. “Its ok” she said suddenly, and started walking toward the guard. “I can take care of this” 

Once she neared the guard, she lowered her voice, and whispered something to him. Then, she paused, and gave him a glare. The guard started to back away slowly, then turned and ran. 

“Wow” Sam said as soon as she came back. “What did you say to him?” 

Nat raised her eyebrows. “You think I would tell you?” 

“Let's go on the bikes!” Peter said suddenly, before Sam started to take out a weapon of his own. 

Nat paused, and looked at Tony, who seemed uninteresting in the square wheeled bikes. “I could make those work without that rounded platform” he said, shrugging. She sighed, and exchanged an exasperated look with Bucky. 

“This may call for extreme measures” she whispered to him. “I am not losing this bet” 

“Plan B?” Bucky asked in a low voice. 

Nat grinned, looking more shark-like than human. “Plan B” she agreed. 

  
  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Heyyy Tony” Bucky said to Tony, throwing an arm over his shoulder. Tony edged away, looking suspiciously at him. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, and backed away even further. 

Bucky shot Nat a look, then gave Tony a wide smile. “Listen Tony” he said, “You like coffee right?” 

Tony stared at him and didn't say anything. 

“Okay. Well. I come with an… offer” Bucky murmured under his breath. Nat rolled her eyes and shoved him aside. 

“Seriously” she whispered harshly to him, “I expected more from you”

“Well excuse me if I never had a class in bribing people” Bucky muttered. 

“Yeah, I think you specialize more in knives” Sam said from beside them, munching on a donut. 

Tony blinked. “First of all, I'm a billionaire, do not even try to bribe me. Also where the fuck did you get that donut, I'm starving” 

“Donut?” Peter chirped, coming up from behind them. 

“Geez kid, one mention of desert and its a summoning” Tony rolled his eyes, but he patted Peter’s head comfortingly. “We can get donuts for you as soon Sam decides to tell us where it is” 

Peter turned to Sam, his puppy eyes in full effect. 

Sam gritted his teeth and shot a glare at Tony. “That's cheating, using the kid” he growled, but pointed off to the right. “Turn there, and there's a sweet shop” 

Beaming, Peter quickly thanked him and ran off. 

Steve walked over and blinked at Peter running toward the hallway. “Where's he going?” 

“Donut shop” Tony said, and turned back to Bucky and Nat. “You two should start talking. Especially about the part where you really thought you could bribe me with coffee” 

“What?” Steve said, blinking. He paused for a second, then shook his head. “You know what, I dont even want to know.” he turned and started to walk off. “I'm gonna go check on Peter, but try not to get kicked out!” 

“I got us out of it once I can do it again” Nat said, shrugging. She looked back at Tony. “Well?” she asked, staring at him, unblinking. 

Tony frowned. “Well what?” 

“Would you be willing to do something for some coffee?” she motioned to Bucky, who held up a cup of it, still steaming hot. 

Tony blinked and stepped forward slightly. His hand twitched, and his eyes were deadlocked on the cup. 

“And all you have to is a tiny little favor” Nat said, smiling slightly. Bucky held the cup closer. 

Drawing closer to the cup, Tony didn't take his eyes off it. “What is it exactly,” he said. “That you guys want?”

“Just for you to go on those bicycles and have the time of your life” Sam put in, finishing off his donut. He pointed to the interactive exhibit nearby, which had bicycles with square wheels. 

“Not just the bicycles!” Bucky protested. “He has to do a couple other too.” he turned toward Tony and stared straight at him. “You have to be the most excited you've ever been in your life” 

Tony didn't say anything for a couple seconds. He just stood there, staring at the three of them. 

“Wait” he finally said. “Your bribing me with a… fucking delicious looking cup of coffee… to have fun?” 

Bucky, Nat, and Sam all nodded. 

“You realize I can just go over to the shop right over and get a cup for myself?” Tony raised his eyebrows. 

Bucky brought the cup closer to Tony, who took a deep breath of the coffee. 

“God fucking dammit” he muttered and grabbed it. He threw the cup back and drank the entire thing in a matter of seconds. “You people are evil” 

“Language!” Steve said from beside them. He shot a look at Tony. From beside him, Peter was carrying a stack of donuts, munching on one contently. 

“Okay first of all, I swear you have super hearing” Tony muttered to Steve. He looked over at Peter. “Ummm. Are you  _ trying _ to get sick?” 

“These are so good!” he said between bites. 

“Let's not get diabetes today, how about that” Tony said, taking some donuts from the towering pile. 

Peter let out an indignant gasp, then shrugged and went back to eating his remaining donuts. 

“Ahem” Sam nudged Tony, who groaned. 

“Alright!” he said loudly, and pointed at the bicycles. “Let's go on those.  _ Yay.”  _

Peter blinked, then jumped up. “Yayyyy!” he shouted back. “Lets goooo! Ohmygosh those where so cool I want to go on them again!”

Sam groaned and dropped his head in his hands. “There's no fucking way we're winning” 

“Language!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads, kudos, and comments! Ill try to put a new chapter up soon!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“Pay up” Sam says smugly, holding his hand out. Nat glares at him, and shook her head at Tony. 

“Seriously?” she says. “You barely were excited at all” 

“Im very dissapointed in you” Bucky sighs. 

Peter frowns, looking between them. “Wait what happened?” he asks. 

“These idiots thought they could make me excited about the museum” Tony grumbles, gesturing to the group. 

Peter pauses, and looks down slightly. “You didn't like it?” he asks in a small voice. “We- we could have left sooner…”

“Shit I meant” Tony sighs, and glares at Nat and Bucky. “Those two thought they could get me more excited than  _ you.”  _

“I expected more from you” Bucky says to him, then looks at Peter. “No offense kid. I just thought his secret excited side would come through” 

“I think that just happens when there's engineering” says Peter. 

“That's what I said!” Wanda says, walking up to them. 

“Where have you been?” Steve asks, frowning at her and Vision. 

“I did say I'm not into museums” she shrugs, “So Vision and I went outside to sightsee”

Peter gapes at them. “But-but... the math! The learning!” He gestures at the exhibits. “How is looking at random buildings better than this?” 

Wanda shrugs. Vision looks around. “I do already know all of this” he says calmly.  

Clint rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah we know your a genius, stop showing off” 

Peters stomach growls loudly, and Tony looks over at him sharply. “Have you eaten anything this morning?” he asks. He takes a second and looks at the last donut Peter is still carrying. “Anything other than sugar?” 

Peter shakes his head.. “We can eat later!” he says, and starts toward the next exhibit. 

Tony rolls his eyes and pulls him back. “Hmmm I don't think the museum will walk away while we get some fucking food” 

Steve gave him a warning look, and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Hey Wands did you see any food places nearby?”

Wanda gave him a glare and didn't respond. Tony heaves a sigh. 

“Hey WandA” he says again with narrowed eyes. “Food?” 

Wanda pauses for a second, as if debating whether or not to give up the information, then glances at Peter and sighs. “There where a couple burger places nearby” 

“Burgers?” Peter perks up right away. 

“God, the junk food we put in you” Tony grumbles, but looks to Wanda. “Walking distance?” 

She nods. Steve frowns for a second. “Do you guys want to come back to the museum afterward? We did already see most of the exhibits…” 

Peter pouts for a second, but Tony nudges him. “What do you think kid? We don't have to leave if you don't want to” 

“Hey what about me? Do I get a say in this?” Clint asks loudly. Tony stares at him for a second. 

“No” 

Clint lets out a dramatic gasp, and puts a hand on his chest. “How dare you?” 

Tony ignores him, and Clint gasps once more. “I feel so incredibly ignored!” he says, pretending to sniffle now. Steve lets out a snort of laughter, but at seeing Tony’s glare hides it behind a cough. 

“Ahem. Okay, let's keep moving guys”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine lets go to the burger place. You ready Peter… Peter?” Tony turns around frantically. “Where the fuck is Peter?” 

The Avengers all instantly snap to alert. 

“Alright guys dont panic im sure he just went to a donut place, Tony check that” Steve says instantly.

They wait in nervous tension as Tony practically runs over to the donut shop. Sam and Bucky walk off to the neighboring streets, looking around. 

Clint grows at the wall of the museum, and looks at the rungs on the side of it- probably for maintenance workers. He jumps onto one, and starts to scale it. One of the museum guards runs toward him, yelling something, but Clint is already too far up to hear. And he's deaf, so that would probably help in a court of law. 

“Found him!” He yells down to the Avengers, including Tony, who had just gotten back, shaking his head. 

“What? Where?” Tony yells up, but Clint frowns and points to his ears. Tony rolls his eyes and waits for the archer to scurry down the building. 

“Hey! Your not allowed up there!” The museum guard says as soon as Clint’s feet hit the ground. 

“I'm not up there right now, am I?” Clint says innocently, and turns to the Avengers. “He's down that street” he points to the right, “With some puppy or something” 

“What the hell” mutters Tony, and they run to the kid. 

 

They find Peter frowning over a box. Its cardboard, and the edges are rough and practically falling apart. 

“Hey kid” Tony says, and takes a second to recollect himself- they had run there. “What are you doing? Also think about not half scaring us to death next time?” 

“Huh?” Peter looks up, and his hands is a scrawny cream colored puppy. 

“What” Sam says, and he turns to Bucky, who is staring at the puppy with wide eyes. 

He reaches over and hesitantly puts a hand on the puppy's back, who wags her tail happily. 

“Where…” Steve says, and Peter points to the box. “Sorry for running off” he says to Tony, who is still looking quite stricken, still staring at the puppy. “I just saw someone just put this on the curb, and drive off…” he lowers his head, and sighs slightly, “I couldn't just let them abandon it…” 

None of the Avengers say anything. Peter pets the puppy's head gently, not looking at them. 

“Can we keep it?” Clint asks abruptly. 

“Ummm what” Tony says. 

“Can we keep the puppy?” Clint speaks slowly, like he's talking to a toddler. Tony glares at him. 

“No we cannot keep a fucking puppy” he says. Peter’s shoulders sag. 

“Why?” Bucky asks, still petting the puppy alongside Peter. “We could all take care of it”

“Its owner did abandon it” Nat says, her mouth softening into a slight grin as she looks at it. 

Peter ran his hand along the red collar until he came to the metal tag. 

“She” he said,  “It's a girl. It says her name is Zia” 

Tony frowned, and looked down on the puppy. Her wide brown eyes stared up at him. 

“Okay!” he said abruptly, “Were adopting Zia. But this means we have to go home now kid” 

Peter nodded enthusiastically, hugging Zia with one arm and Tony with the other. 

“Thank you! I promise I'll take her of her and find a vet for her and” he was cut off by Zia licking his face happily. Peter giggled and hugged her. 

“Alright kid. Let's head back?” Tony turned to the rest of the Avengers, who all nodded. “Looks like we just adopted a puppy…” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…. I kinda ran out of ideas. Sorry this is such a terrible chapter. But I had to write a play about shadows having an existential crisis for the summer program Im at right now, so I'm not really in the fanfic writing style rn.   
> I'll put up another chapter… hopefully soon? Thanks again for reading and kudos♡


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Peter jolted awake, and opened his eyes blearily. “Wha… where are we?” he muttered. They had been driving for hours, and he was so tired. 

“Pet store kid” Steve said, turning of the ignition. “We need stuff for Zia” 

Peter grinned at the mention of the puppy, reached back to pet her- she had chosen to lay on Bucky’s lap. 

“Noo lets go home” Tony muttered, turning over in his seat. He stuffed his face into a pillow and groaned. 

“Tony” Steve sighed, “Zia needs food and other stuff” 

“We can order that at home I'm a billionaire” Tony whined. 

“Tony” Steve gestured to Zia. “The puppy needs her food” 

“This is why I don't like puppies” Tony muttered under his breath. He turned around to get out, not noticing Peter’s shoulders sagging slightly. 

“Alright! Food!” Clint bolted out the car, and frowned up at the pet store. “Wait what” 

Tony facepalmed. “Where did you think we where going?” 

“...You mentioned food” Clint muttered. 

“For the fucking puppy!” 

“Ohhhhh” Clint nodded. “I knew that” 

“Don't worry, we can get food later” Wanda said, patting his shoulder comfortingly. Peter shifted in his seat and didn't say anything. 

“Okay! Lets go!” Steve said, ushering everyone out of the car and into the parking lot. 

 

The store was huge. There were bright fish decorations and dogs barking everywhere and so many different pets. 

“Ummmmm” Bucky blinked.

“You okay?” Steve frowned in concern. “You can just wait outside if you want. I know your not too used to this” 

“Yeah I'll be back at the car” Bucky mumbled.

“Well go with you” Wanda said, looping her hand around Vision. 

“Do you not like dogs either?” Clint asked, widening his eyes at her. 

“They're not… the best” she answered, and turned to the doors. Peter ran his hand over Zia, not looking up at them. Nat frowned a little.

“Dog food! There!” Clint yelled out, pointing at a nearby shelf. 

They walked over, Peter’s eyes widening as he looked over all the different brands lining the shelves. 

“Ummmmm” He blinked. Tony straightened, and pulled out his phone. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, and Tony didn't answer for a second. 

“Aha!” he said, “Get this one.” He grabbed a can of dog food off the shelf. “And this…. This too… yeah we need this” he tossed item after item into the shopping cart until it was almost spilling over the top. “And these toys are supposed to be great…”

He turned back to Steve, “I looked up the best things to get. Obviously” 

Steve shakes his head in disbelief at the cart. “Wow. Okay.” He turns to Peter, “F.R.I.D.A.Y will also order any other things we need” 

Peter nodded happily, and they walked up to the cashier. Zia squirmed in Peter’s arms. 

“Alright, after this, food” Tony said, craning his neck to look out the window. “I think I can see a good place right there…” 

“We need to get Zia settled first though” Sam said, and reached over to pet her. She jumped up, nearly making Peter drop her. 

“Umm guys-” he said, but Tony was back to talking with Steve. 

“Yeah but we can do that after we get food!” He said. 

“What's with you and food all of a sudden?” Steve asked, narrowing his eyes. “And why are you so against Zia?” 

Peter shifted uncomfortably. “Guys, I think she wants to run arou-”

“I'm not against her! I just would rather  _ Peter _ have some food before we start setting up a whole dog palace in the tower!” 

“Your the one who got all the stuff!”

“Well I may not love dogs but Im not about to let her have anything less than the best!” Tony said firmly. 

“Guys I  _ really  _ think that we need to go outside so that-” Before Peter could finish the sentence, Zia leapt out of his arms, barking happily. Peter darted out to grab her, but even the best of spidey reflexes couldn't catch the speeding little puppy. 

“Oh nooo” he groaned, as Zia ran around the store, barking happily, and wagging her tail.

“Okay catch the fucking dog!” Tony yelled out, as Zia knocked over a display of fish food, which sprinkled all across the floor. In the nearby cages, the parakeets started squawking indignantly. 

As the Avengers tried to catch the Zia, she knocked over more and more stands, bumped into different animal cages, and caused a hoard of dogs to tear away from their own owners and join in the chase. 

Finally, Nat managed to wrangle her into a corner, and scoop up the squirming puppy, which she placed in Peter’s outstretched arms. 

Peter started rambling, “I'm so sorry I felt her being excited but then I didn't think she would just leap out like that and ack I'm so sorry…” He bit his lip and looked up at the Avengers. 

“This” Tony growled, “Is why I don't like dogs.” He shook his head and looked over the completely trashed store, “Now you” he looked at Peter, who dropped his head. “Get that leash over there- I'll pay for it, along with everything else that she destroyed. And take her outside. Now” 

Peter nodded silently, embarrassed tears welling up in his eyes as he looked over the completely ruined store. “Im sorry…” he muttered. 

Tony sighed. “Alright, take her out now. We can talk about this later.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon!  
> Thanks again for reading, comments, and kudos! ♡
> 
> Also, since this road trip technically ended, should I start a new fic for the stuff afterward or just continue on this one?   
> (Also I keep switching tenses and I am so sorry.)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Peter stood outside of the store, leash wrapped several times around his arm. Zia was sleeping in his arms, tired out from her frantic adventure. The Avengers were still inside, Tony paying for all the damage done. 

Sighing, Peter lowered his head and pet Zia. He blinked as he heard footsteps behind him. 

“Hey Bucky,” he said, “Is Tony still in there?” 

Bucky nodded. 

“I'm sorry…” Peter said, and sighed. 

“What for?” 

“I don't know I just….” Peter groaned and dropped his head in his hands. Bucky placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Cmon Peter, you know you can talk to me,” he said. 

Peter sighed, and looked up, “Its just that… Tony already doesn't want Zia, and neither does Wanda or Clint or anyone and now she's done all this and it was all my fault” Peter took a second to catch his breath, “And I don't want for her to leave but I also don't want to annoy Tony or anyone and so I don't know what to do” 

Bucky opened his mouth to say something when the store doors opened, and Tony stepped out. Peter shrunk back as Tony turned his frown from Zia to Peter. 

“Time to talk kid.” 

The rest of the Avengers gave Peter sympathetic glances and walked a little bit away. They all knew how hard it was to talk to an entire group. 

Bucky paused, and looked to Peter, “Want me to take Zia?” At Peter’s nod, he reached out took her with careful arms. 

Once they had all walked away, Tony turned to Peter. “Kid, I'm not gonna lie. That was a lot of mess I would rather have not dealt with.” 

“I know” Peter murmured. 

Tony blinked, “What?”

“Oh uh, nothing. Sorry” 

“No, really,” Tony looked close at Peter, “What did you mean by ‘I know’”

Sighing, Peter looked over at where the Avengers had left. “I just…” Tony was looking at him, and Peter could feel him looking for an explanation. He looked over at the store and the knocked over shelves he could see even from outside. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered and dropped his head. Tony frowned and paused for a second. Finally, he reached over and pulled Peter into a hug. Peter buried his head in Tony’s chest and said something, muffled by Tony’s shirt. 

Tony pulled back only a little, and looked down, “What?” 

“You hate Zia” Peter whispered, so quiet that for a second he thought that Tony hadn't heard. 

“No no no,” Tony said immediately, “I don't hate Zia, kid” 

Peter pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest, “Yes you do! You said so yourself! Many times!” 

Tony shook his head and sighed, “Kid. I don't hate Zia, I hate dogs in general. Zia herself seems very nice. And she doesn't need me to like her. She has you, Bucky, Steve, Sam, Clint, I’m not sure about Vision-” 

“Clint? I thought he didn't… when he was disappointed before, at the pet store…” 

Tony let out a little chuckle, “That was his disappointment about food, not Zia. Clint loves dogs” he frowned, serious again, “But listen, kid. Just because I don't like dogs doesn't mean Zia shouldn't live with us. As long as there are no more incidents like this, I’m fine with her there.”

Peter looked back at the destroyed shop and winced, “Sorry.” 

“Just keep a closer watch on her, okay?” 

Peter nodded. 

“Alright. Now, let's call over the idiots,” Tony waved over to the rest of the Avengers, who came bounding up. 

“Hey! Where are we going? Food?” Clint yelled out. Tony rolled his eyes, “No, we’re gonna go back and get this little troublemaker,” he pointed to Zia, “All settled into the tower” 

Steve smiled a little, and gave Zia a quick pat, “And after this, we can get food,” he promised Clint, who beamed. 

“Should Zee get her own room?” Sam asked, and Peter looked at him quizzically. 

“Zee?” 

“The dog should have a nickname!” 

Peter frowned at that, “Isn't her name short enough?” 

“And whose fault is that?” 

“What? I'm not the one who named her!” 

Sam paused for a second, “Oh yeah...” 

“Wait why would she want her own room?” Wanda interjected, “I don't know a lot about dogs but she'd probably want to be around Peter and you lot” 

“Yeah, but shouldn't there be a room for her stuff?” Bucky asked, leaning in. 

“Can’t it fit in Peter's room?” she replied. 

Steve cut in, looking a little annoyed, “Alright, we can decide this later. For now, let's take Zee to the tower to run around.”

“You’re calling her Zee too?” Peter asked, and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s go!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, super short chapter! Will post a new chapter soon. Thanks again for reading, kudos, and comments!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Peter beamed as he looked around the living room of the Avengers Tower. Tony and the others had wasted no time in unpacking everything, Peter joining in. Zia had run around, yipping at everyone and jumping happily. At last, everything was unpacked- or, well, it was sprawled across the room. 

“C'mon kid, it's time for bed” Tony said, raising his eyebrows as he looked at his watch. 

“Oh right, spidey boy has a bedtime!” Sam gloated, and Peter shot him a glare which he fully ignored. 

“Alright, don't pick a fight right before bed” Steve said, looking between the two of them. 

“We haven't gotten into that many fights!” Peter protested, reaching down to pet Zia’s head. 

Steve blinked, and looked up at him, “Are you forgetting the thousands of them? All over that one game…” 

“Well excuse me for not letting Peter get away with beating me at Mario kart!” Clint piped up ignorantly. 

“You're just a sore loser!” Peter stuck his tongue out, then let out a yelp as Clint reached over to try and tickle him. “Hey!” 

“Haha I beat both of you!” Sam puffed out his chest, and Peter reached over to shove him over. 

“Only once!” Peter yelled back, and Steve sighed and put his head in his hands. 

“I come back from seventy years in ice and the world’s greatest heroes are brainwashed by a game…” 

“Did you hear that?” Peter looked up with wide sparkling eyes, “He called us the world's greatest heroes!” 

Tony snorted and put a hand over his heart, “Wow Steve, I never expected this type of admiration from you. Do you want an autograph next?” 

Steve growled under his breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It is midnight people,” he said, “Bed. All of you. Now” 

“Or else what, you'll ground us?” Clint swung a pillow absentmindedly at Peter, who dodged it with ease. 

Steve strode over and glared straight at him, “Bed!” 

Bucky snickered as Clint muttered something under his breath, but got up from the couch. “Were having another rematch tomorrow,” he said, glaring at Peter and Sam. 

“Okay, but you know I'll beat you both again…” Sam said nonchalantly. 

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” Peter and Clint yelled together. 

“Come on, listen to grandpa Steve, time for bed” Tony shoved them lightly toward the door. “And take Zee with you” 

Steve glared at Tony, but sighed in relief as finally the three of them left the room. “The sleep thing goes for you too” he said sternly to the billionaire. 

“Hah. Okay” Tony said, and turned to leave. 

“You better not be going to the lab!” Steve called after him. Tony pretended not to hear. 

Debating for a second whether or not to go after him, Steve finally settled on flopped down on the couch. The rest of the Avengers proceeded to leave as well, but Bucky paused, and sat down next to him. 

“So, we've got a new addition to the tower” Bucky said. 

“Yeah” Steve sighed, and grinned slightly. He looked over at Bucky, “You know, I always wanted a dog” 

“Yeah, except you were too much of a dog yourself. All yippy and courageous” 

Steve sat up, startled, “Wait. You remember that?” 

Bucky didn't say anything for a second, then sighed a little. “Not really. Its vaguely there, but some things come back and some things… don't” 

Steve reached over and pulled Bucky in a one armed hug. The ex-assassin stiffened for a second, but didnt pull back. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that” Steve said quietly. 

Bucky frowned, “I told you to stop saying that” He shook his head, “It wasnt… it wasn't your fault.” 

Steve sighed, and his hand rest on Bucky’s metal arm. “I'm still sorry. That it had to happen to you…” 

“If it hadn't, I wouldn't be here now” 

Steve blinked, and he opened his mouth then closed it again. 

“Im glad I’m here” Bucky finally said, cutting through the silence. 

Leaning his head on Bucky's shoulder, Steve sighed again. “I'm glad you're here too” he said softly. 

Neither of them pulled away, and so they rested comfortably in each others presence. As the night grew longer, the two of them fell asleep in each others arms. 

 

***

 

Peter stiffened in his bed, and his hands clenched into fists. 

_ There was blood everywhere, on the ground, dripping from the sky onto his hands…  _

_ “Tony!” he yelled out, catching sight of the familiar figure. “Tony, what's happening?”  _

_ Except Tony was lying on the ground, why was Tony lying on the ground…  _

_ The blood was everywhere, it was like a really muddy lake...He was covered in blood, why was he covered in blood? _

_ Oh right! Tony! He had to get to Tony.  _

_ “Tony!” He yelled out again, and waded through the thick blood. So much blood…  _

_ Tony still wasn't moving. The blood was getting higher, it was going to swallow him, it was going to swallow him whole…  _

“TONY!” Peter yelled out, jumping up from his bed. Tripping over his pajamas, he ran out of the room, sweat dripping from his face. The blood, it was everywhere, the blood, he had to find Tony, had to find him, before the blood, oh god the blood…

Peter shut his eyes and shook his head fiercely. Snapping them open again, he jumped into a sprint, straight for Tony’s room. In the back of his mind he knew it had been a dream but oh god the blood and Tony, Tony lying there…

“What is it kid?! Are you okay?!” Tony was there, Tony was alive, he was standing there, he was alive… “Kid?” Tony’s eyes were full of concern and fear. 

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but the overwhelming image of Tony unmoving made a sob come out instead. 

Tony reacted at once. He reached over and pulled Peter into his chest. Not caring that they were in the middle of hallway, he lowered the teenager to the floor, never letting go of him. 

“Its okay Peter, it's okay” he murmured in the kid’s ear, crading him closer. 

Peters muffled sobs tore at Tony’s heart, and he clutched at Tony frantically. 

“It's okay kid, it'll be okay. Try to breath for me, okay? Deep breath in, deep breath out…” 

Hiccuping, Peter tried to copy Tony’s breaths, but he broke into sobs again. Oh god, this had happened too many times, he had to stop doing this… but the image of Tony in the blood… 

Before he knew it, he was sobbing into Tony’s shirt again. The billionaire hugged him closer, and rubbed his back comfortingly. 

“Its okay, you're safe now” he said, “You're safe here. You know who's here to protect you? Iron Man. And Black Widow. And Clint… although I'm not sure what use he’ll be…” 

Peter let out a little laugh through his tears. Tony let out a small smile himself. 

“Lets try breathing again, okay?” He said softly as Peter started shaking. “Deep breath in, deep breath out… that's it. Good job kid. Deep breath in… deep breath out…” 

After a couple minutes, Peter’s breathing had slowed down to short hitching breaths. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony asked. Peter didn't answer, just looked down at the ground. 

“Was it the same one?” prompted Tony softy. Peter stayed silent, but nodded slightly. Tony pulled him gently into a hug again. 

“I'm not going anywhere kid. None of us are” he promised. 

“You dont know that” Peter whispered, and he shut his eyes tightly. Tony paused for a second, then sighed. 

“Yeah I guess I don't. But I promise, I will do my very best to stay safe, and to keep you safe. I'll keep all of the Avengers safe. And they're all going to do the same. Your safe here kid, all of us are” 

Peter did not respond, but didn't move either. Tony made no move to pull away either, and the two of them stayed in the hug. 

“Peter?” The two of them looked up to see Bucky standing there. “I just woke up” he explained, and looked at Peter, concern filling his eyes. “Is it the same one?” he asked Tony, who nodded. Bucky knelt down and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Its okay kid” he muttered softly, “All of us get nightmares. And we’re all safe, we’re all here” 

Peter sniffled, and he looked up at them. “Thanks,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. “I'm sorry…” 

Both of them shook their heads immediately. “Don't apologize-” Tony started. 

“It's not your fault-” Bucky said at the same time. 

“Sorry-” Peter blinked, and paused. Finally, he let out a shaky smile. “Okay, I think… I think I'm okay now” 

Tony pulled back, but didn't fully let go of Peter. “Yeah, you're not going back to sleep are you?” 

Peter shook his head. 

“Alright, want to have a movie night then? The three of us?” He looked at Bucky for confirmation, who nodded. 

“We might have to go to your room though” Bucky cut in, “Steve is currently asleep on the couch” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Grandpa can't stay awake in front of the TV huh?” 

Peter laughed a little, and Tony smiled as well. 

“Alright let's go. There's some pizza in the fridge” he moved to get up to get it, but Peter held onto his sleeve. The kid looked down in evident embarrassment, but didn't let go. 

“It's okay, I'll get it” Bucky said. Peter looked at him in silent thanks. He wasn't ready to leave Tony just yet. 

“Let's go watch some disney movies” Tony said, and Peter’s smile widened. 

They walked over, Bucky eventually catching up, multiple pizza boxes in hand. 

“Ready for the movie marathon?” Tony asked, handing a pillow to Peter, who stared at him indignantly. 

“When am I not ready?” he asked. Tony ruffled Peter’s hair with a smile. The three of them looked on as the start of Moana began to play.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have nightmares a lot, so I decided to write about it. The next chapter will have a lot more fluff and light-heartedness tho! I've also started school again- sophomore year is terrible :( but I'll update soon! Thanks again for reading, kudos, and comments. I love reading them and they make my day :D


	19. Chapter Ninteen

Tony blinked blearily as he dumped the entire coffee pot into various mugs. Peter stumbled into the kitchen, and looked up. 

“Wheres Zia?” he asked, and Tony looked up. 

“Bucky went to go walk her around because you where such a sleepy-head” 

Peter winced, and looked outside. “I was tired!” 

Tony rolled his eyes and walked over. He ruffled Peter’s hair. “Yeah yeah. We need to talk about these nightmares kid” 

Peter looked down and shrugged. “They're not that bad…” 

“I know, but I-” 

Tony was cut off as Bucky stomped into the kitchen, holding Zia with a scowl. “This dog” he growled, “Just chased after a squirrel across the park!” 

“An entire park?” Tony raised his eyebrows. Behind him, Peter tried to hide his snickers. 

“Yes! Don't give me that look, this dog doesn't run out of energy! It's a robot!” 

“Awe did poor Bucky get tired?” Steve asked, walking into the kitchen. He gave Zia a quick pat, and looked around, “What are we talking about?” 

“Bucky couldn't keep up with Zia!” came Clint’s voice from above, and three of them groaned. 

“Clint, get out of the vents” Tony glared up at the ceiling. 

“Your wish is my command” There came a loud crashing sound, and then dust rained down as the vent grate fell down. 

“Did I say to break it?” 

“No but it was faster that way” Clint gave him a grin. 

“Hey kid” The four of them turned to the doorway, where Sam was standing, looking at his phone, “It says that you've missed a presentation?” 

Peter groaned, and Tony turned to Sam. 

“Wait” the billionaire said, “How exactly do you know this?” 

“Oh I was looking through Steve’s emails” Sam said nonchalantly, holding up Steve’s phone, “You should really password protect this you know” 

Steve glared at him and crossed over the kitchen to snatch it out of his hand. 

Peter paused and looked at Steve, “Wait why did you get that email?”

Steve sighed, “Kid, Tony is not exactly the most responsible adult here” he gave Tony a quick smile, who looked positively outraged, and left the room. 

“So what presentation is this?” Clint asked, brushing dust off his shirt, “Someone should really clean those vents, they’re so dirty…” 

“Maybe because they aren't for climbing in!” Tony burst out. He gave the archer a sour look. 

“Well, what am I supposed to do, walk across the hallway? I thought you knew me better than that Tony” 

“Ahem!” Sam cut in, “As incredibly entertaining this is, Peters missed a couple days of school. So, what's the presentation kid?”

“Psychology. We were supposed to study major theory and write a report about it…”

“And let me guess, you forgot about it” Tony finished, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey we were all a little busy on that trip!”

“Nat knows about psychology” said Bucky from the corner. Peter jumped about four feet in the air, flailing his arms around. 

“Holy shit! When did you get there?”

Bucky just stared at him, and repeated himself, “Nat knows about psychology. Go ask her”

“Hey hey!” Clint said, cutting between them, “You don't need Nat, I know so much about minds! And thoughts! And thoughts inside minds! And thoughts outside minds! No wait, thoughts outside the box! The box that is your mind!”

Tony put his head in his hands. Peter looked thoroughly confused. 

“Point is” Clint said, gathering himself, “I know so much more than Nat”

“Oh really” came Nat’s voice from behind him, and this time it was Clint that jumped straight up. 

“Hey! Stop sneaking up on me!”

Nat ignored him, and turned to Peter. “I know about psychology. Go get your laptop, and meet me in the living room” 

She turned and left, not giving a chance for any of them to respond. 

Clint looked after her, and beamed. “Hooray! Group study session!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack. Sorry for the super short chapter but Ill update soon! (With, you know, actual stuff happening in the chapter this time)   
> Also I need it to be summer again. Desperately.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Peter paused, stunned, as he walked into the kitchen. There where books littered across the floor, and Nat and Clint were engaged in hand to hand combat. 

Clint threw a punch at Nat, who stepped back calmly and proceeded to kick his legs out from under him and pin him to the floor. 

“Uh” Peter said, “What’s going on?” 

Nat ignored him as she pushed Clint into the floor, and glared at him. 

“Psychology is not the same thing as psychiatry” she in a calm, dangerous tone. He beamed up at her and got up, brushing some specks of dust off his shirt. 

“What… what happened?” Peter asked, looking between the two of them. 

“Well” Clint said, “I told her that they were the same thing, and for some reason that’s wrong?” 

“And then you told me to fight you. So I did” Nat said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“You weren’t supposed to actually fight me!”

Clint threw his hands up in exasperation. Nat just shrugged. 

“Uhh… okay” Peter sighed, “I guess I should have expected this.”

“First lesson. Psychology is different from psychiatry” Nat said sharply, glaring pointedly at Clint. 

“Uh. Thanks. That’s very… helpful?” 

“Do you have your laptop?” She asked, finally turning away from the archer. 

“What? Oh yeah.” Peter dropped his backpack on the floor, and a couple assignments tumbled out. 

“Bucky also making food for us!” Clint said happily, flopping down on the couch. 

“Really?” Peter looked up excitedly. 

“Yeah! Every group study session needs cake, obviously!” 

Nat rolled her eyes, and grabbed Peter’s laptop. She opened it and pulled up the start of his presentation. 

“You know my password?” Peter asked hesitantly. Nat didn’t bother to respond. 

Bucky walked in, holding a large plate with an entire fully done cake, with frosting and tiny flowers and writing in cursive at the middle that read,  _ Congratulations on finishing the presentation.  _

The three of them stared at him. 

“What? There was a book on how to make fancy cakes” Bucky said, shrugging. 

“Ahhh thank you!!” Clint yelled out, and reached for the cake. 

Bucky frowned and pulled it away, “Have you guys even started?” 

“No…” 

“Well you get cake when you start” Bucky said stubbornly. 

“Peter” Nat said, her voice bordering on danergeous. 

“But I want cake now!” Clint protested. 

“Then start the presentation” 

“But...cake…” 

“Peter” Nat said again, sharply this time, “It says that Flash is part of your presentation?” She stared at Peter, who bit his lip and looked down. 

“Peter?” Clint looked at the kid, “Why are you doing his on your own then?” 

Peter shrugged, not meeting the archer’s eyes, “I don’t know, I guess I thought I would just, you know, do it alone...” 

Bucky clenched his fists, “Flash is making you do all the work isn’t he.” 

“It’s not- it’s not a big deal…” 

“Like hell it's not” Clint said. His face was twisted in anger, and he stood up. “Alright. Time to deal with this Flash guy”

“No-“ Peter started to protest, but Nat shook her head.

“Is this the same guy who bullies you?” She asked, and Peter looked away.

“How did you know about that?” he asked in a small voice. 

She pressed her lips together in a firm line. “Bucky, Clint,” She said. They both turned to her, “Let’s go find this Flash guy. In fact…” she paused, and turned to the ceiling, “F.R.I.D.A.Y… call the rest of the Avengers”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, but it’s just a small snippet I wrote during our school lockdown drill. I’ll post an actual chapter tomorrow hopefully!  
> Ugh sophomore year is the worst. So much homework.  
> Thanks so much for reading, kudos, and comments!


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Peter buried his head in his hands.Tony, Steve, Clint, Nat, Bucky, Sam, and Wanda were all standing around Peter, looking absolutely furious. 

“It really doesn't matter you guys” Peter tried pleading, but Tony just shook his head. 

“Like hell if I'm going to let this… this  _ Flash  _ person get away with this, kid” he said angrily, and Peter lowered his head slightly. Tony frowned, and reached over to ruffle his hair. 

“I'm not mad at you kiddo, I'm mad at that… that piece of shit”

Steve frowned at that, but didn't bother to comment. 

“Okay so. How do we find Flash” Wanda said, who was sitting cross legged on the living room floor. “Do we know a way to reach him?” she paused, and looked over at Tony, “That is not finding his address out through stalkery?”

“Technically” Tony muttered, “Using an AI does not count as stalking”

Wanda stared at him, and the billionaire shrugged. “What?”

Shaking her head, she turned back to the others. “So, anything that isn't in an illegal way?” she finished. 

“Peter?” Sam asked, “Didnt you need some method of communicating with Flash? To do the project?”

Peter squirmed slightly under the collective gaze of the Avengers. “Well, he just kind of left and...yeah…” he trailed off as Tony clenched his fists. 

“Alright” Tony said, standing up, “We go straight to his house then. I’m Tony Stark. Legal issues don't apply to me” At this Wanda grinned slightly. “Let's show him what happens when you mess with the wrong people”

Nat stood up, her eyes flashing, Bucky and Steve following suit. 

“It's not that big of a deal…” Peter muttered, but Wanda shook her head. 

“Yes it is” she retorted.

“Alright let's go” Tony started toward the elevators, then stopped and turned. “Clint?” he asked eyebrows raised at the archer, who was still on the couch. 

“Why do we have to go there?” Clint pouted, “He could come here instead.”

“Clint” Nat gave him a look. 

“What! We have cake here! For us, not Flash. And we can scare the kid shirtless just as much!”

“Wait. That might actually be a good idea…” Tony pulled out his phone and started typing away quickly. 

“Haha! See I told you I had good ideas!” Clint said happily, sticking his tongue out at Nat. 

“Congratulations, is that the first once you've had this year?” Peter asked, grinning at the archer, who gasped and put a hand over his heart. 

“How dare you!” he said, and jumped off the couch. “I'll get you for that!”

“Done!” Tony yelled out, and everyone turned to look at him. “You can thank me later” he said, passing off his phone to Bucky. “Is that cake?”

Bucky grinned as he looked down at the screen, and turned around, tossing it to Nat. 

“Nice, Stark” she said, passing it along to Steve, who grinned as well. 

“Wait what. What's happening?” Peter asked, looking around as the phone was passed along.

“Oh you'll see soon enough” Sam said, holding the phone out of Peter’s reach as the kid tried to grab for it. “This will be so much fun”

Peter was extremely worried at this point. 

“Please tell me you guys aren't planning a murder” he said anxiously. 

“This is so much better” Sam said, and looked up at Tony, who was starting to eat the cake, “Not bad Stark”

“Hey wait! That's my cake!” Clint said, bolting to the table. Bucky stepped in front of him right in time. 

“Hmm, thought that was supposed to be for you and Peter  _ after  _ studying” he said pointedly. 

“Tony's eating it!” the archer protested, and Bucky shrugged. 

“He came up with the Flash idea”

“Which is what?” Peter asked worriedly. 

“Don't worry kid, you'll see soon enough” Tony said, and started putting some cake on a plate. “Come on kid, eat the cake, it's good”

Clint opened and closed his mouth, and then narrowed his eyes. Darting forward, he snatched a handful of cake. 

“Don't you dare eat that cake!” Bucky yelled out, and Clint darted out of the room. 

“Try and stop me!” he yelled back, and Bucky ran after him. 

“Now we can finally eat peacefully” Sam said happily, helping himself to a slice of cake. 

“Well” said Peter, “If I have to wait for you guys to tell me whatever this… Flash idea is, does that mean I don't have to do the homework?”

“Not the English presentation, but don't you have math?” Tony asked, eyebrows raised. Groaning, Peter flopped down onto the floor. “Anyone want to help me with AP Calculus?”

Needless to say, all the Avengers stayed in the living room to help solve for x. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been so busy with school, and I have a horse show next week that I will most definitely fail at. I'll definitely try to update again soon!  
> Thanks so much for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> Also don't worry, T'challa and Shuri will come into the story soon, as well as Doctor Strange, Loki, and Thor.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Peter yawned as Tony pulled up around the corner of Midtown High. His backpack hanging heavily over his shoulders, he turned to look at Tony. 

“Don’t suppose you'll tell me what you did to Flash?” he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Tony frowned. 

“You should sleep more kid,” he said, but then grinned slightly, “And nope, you'll see for yourself later” 

Rolling his eyes, Peter opened the car door and hopped out. “Thanks for the ride!” he called back to Tony, who gave him a wave. 

Turning back around, Peter started for the school doors. 

As he walked down the hallway, Peter felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he beamed. 

“Peter! What did Tony say about the lightsaber?” Ned asked excitedly, falling into step beside Peter. 

“Shoot. I forgot to ask” Peter groaned. He and Ned wanted to start working on a model of a lightsaber- what, it would be cool!- and they needed Tony to help them. 

“Oh okay.” Ned frowned slightly. 

“Wait,” Peter reached into his backpack, “I can just call him now. I think he's not busy… he mentioned a call or something but I don’t that’s until later. That way you can come over tonight!”

Ned beamed, and they stopped in front of the lockers as Peter dug his phone out. Clicking Tony’s contact, he held the phone up to his ear and waited. 

 

_ Meanwhile, in the car: _

 

Tony listened intently as he switched lanes.  

“Yes, I know, yes the Avengers are fully capable of this but-” he swore as a car swerved in front of him, “Uh...anyway-”

A ringing sound filled the car, and Tony looked at his phone in annoyance. Frowning, he pulled over to the side of the road abruptly, completely ignoring the cars behind him. 

“Well there's an emergency Mr… uhhh Mr…. Mr. Director of the FBI. I will call you back” Tony rolled his eyes, what, the guy had too generic of a name for him to remember. 

Turning back to the phone, Tony put in on speaker, leaning back in his seat. 

“What’s up kid?”

“Hey, Tony! Sorry if I’m bothering you but uh” A couple high schoolers shouted in the background, and Peter paused for a second until they finished, “Yeah uh Ned and I were wondering if you could help us build a lightsaber? Please?” 

Tony could practically hear Peter holding his breath, waiting for the response. He shut his eyes and tried not to think about how this was why he just ended a call with the FBI. 

“Sure kid. Have Ned come after school and we’ll build one.” he finally said, and smiled at Peter’s happy rambling at his response. 

“Alright, now go and learn something,” Tony said into the phone, trying to sound stern. 

“Okay! Thanks, Tony!”

“Who are you talking to, Penis?” came a voice in the background, and the call quickly ended. 

Tony frowned and clenched his fists together. It took all of his self-control not to turn the car around and go straight to that bully to give him a piece of his mind. 

“Just one more day” he muttered and started up the car again. 

 

_ Back at Midtown: _

 

“Who are you talking to, Penis?” came Flash’s voice, and Peter hurried to end the call. Hopefully Tony hadn't heard that...

“Go away Flash” Ned said, frowning at the bully. He turned back to Peter. “So what did Tony say?” 

“Tony? Like what, Tony Stark?” Flash laughed and shoved Peter back against the lockers. “Everyone knows your lying about the internship, Penis. What, now you've got Ned believing it too?”

Peter didn't say anything, just gritted his teeth. Whatever the Avengers did must have not worked.

Flash scoffed and gave Peter one last shove before walking off, laughing with some of his friends. 

Ned frowned, “He's just jealous” he said, “Don't pay attention to him”

Peter sighed and released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. “Tony said yes” he said, avoiding the topic of Flash. 

“Really? That's awesome!” Ned grinned, and the bell rang overhead. “C'mon, we can work on ideas during chemistry!”

 

_ In the Avengers tower:  _

 

“Lightsaber… lightsaber…” Tony groaned and turned to the ceiling, “F.R.I.D.A.Y, what materials would I need for a lightsaber?” 

“Vibranium would be advisable, as well as various metals” came the AI’s voice. 

“Vibranium huh” Tony muttered, tossing aside another failed design drawing. “Alright. I can do that.” Tossing aside a couple pens, he looked up again. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, call T’Challa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should go check out the awesome @Tree_no3 , who pretended to be Ned for the sake of this fic. (Practically the entire storyline is by her) 
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Ill try to post again soon.


End file.
